Twist of Fate
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Sasuke at the age of 10 he had a crush on 15 year old Naruto, and soon had to move. 6 years later they meet again and Naruto is the new Sensei. What will happen between them? And why does Naruto act weird around blood? Was it a twist of fate for them to meet again? NaruSasu and some KyuuIta. please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Twist of Fate

Chapter one: Beginning

When I was ten years old I met a blonde haired teenager. I admired him lot. And soon realized that I had a crush on him. There was a problem though. He was in love with my teacher. I always watched him from afar trying not to get close to him. I didn't have many friends so he always tried to talk with me, but I always glared at him and ignored him. Since I found out I would be moving soon, I decided to talk to him.

"Hi..." was all I said at first. He turned around and smiled in surprise that I was actually talking to him.

"Hi Sasuke! What a surprise! I thought you didn't like me." He laughed. I turned my head and sighed.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just your too popular with the classmates, and I didn't want to get involved. They don't like me very much." I said. Part of it was true. I had wanted to get involved, but I didn't want to get close to him because he really in love with my Sensei.

"Its ok! I would make sure they weren't mean!" he chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the others. I tried to hide behind him, but he made sure I wasn't. The other kids looked at me, glares on their faces.

"Why is HE over here?" a girl asked. I looked down and waited for them to smack me.

"Aw! Guys come on! Be nice to him. He's not that bad." Naruto murmured. I looked up at him in surprise. The look faded when Sensei called him over. He looked so happy that he jumped over desks to get over to her. I looked down again and suddenly felt myself falling to the ground. A kid straddled me and started hitting me. I just let him. I didnt care.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Naruto pulled the kid off of me and I dashed out of the room. Naruto let go of the boy and dashed after me. I tried to run faster but ended up tripping. I closed my eyes and passed out.

"Suke...AsuKe...Sasuke!" I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones. I glared at him and he leaned back with is sigh if relief.

"Thanks god your ok! I was so worried!" Naruto exclaimed. I ignored him and turned my head.

"What time is it?" I asked coldly. Naruto didn't seem to notice the coldness in my voice, because he answered happily.

"1:45." he grinned. I stared at him unamused by his cheeriness. I looked around and saw a lot of orange.

"Where am I?" I asked. Naruto laughed at the look in my face.

"This is my room." Naruto replied. I flipped over the blanket and tried standing up but fell over. Naruto caught me before I could go any farther and I looked up at him a slight blush on my face.

"Are you ok Sasuke? Your face is red." I shook my head. And pulled away from him.

"It's nothing." I mumbled. I strode over to the door my shoulder brushing against his hand. I was pretty short, so unlike some kids I only stood up to his thigh, while others were up to his elbow.

"I have to go." I said before walking out the door. I felt my eyes widen when I was suddenly picked up.

"Today, Sasuke, your hanging out with me!" he laughed and slid on his shoes while just picking up mine and running out of the house.

"Who says!?" I shouted. He just laughed.

"I do." I blushed and started struggling.

"Put me down!" I flailed. He laughed.

"I don't want to though! Your so light!" He said still running.

"Thats not what my older brother says! And he's your age!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled slid my shoes in his backpack I just barely noticed.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"The park." I sighed. A park.

"This isn't a park." I said staring at the roller coasters and ferris wheels, along with the haunted house.

"Yes it is, it's an amusement park." he chuckled buying some tickets. I sighed when he still wasn't putting me down. So I just decided not to struggle. Instead I traced the whisker like scars on his face.

"Lets go to the haunted house first." I gulped as he set me down. I put my shoes on and we both headed inside the haunted house. I heard screams from other people that were somewhere in the haunted house. I almost screamed when something popped out of the wall. I clutched onto my crushes hand tightly.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked picking me up. I blushed and nodded looking away to see something else. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whimpered. He sighed and ran to the exit. I closed my eyes the whole time he ran. I felt him lift me up, and I had to unwrap my arms from around his neck.

"You can open your eyes now Sasu-chan." I felt my cheeks get warm when he called me Sasu-chan.

"D-don't call me that." I mumbled. Naruto chuckled and we went on a couple roller coaster rides. I was lucky I didn't end up fainting. The last ride we went on was the ferris wheel. I ended up sitting on his lap. I was a little embarrassed to. I shifted a little and so did he.

"That was fun!" I heard him laugh. I was holding his hand As we walked to a park with swings. We were only a minute away from my house. We sat down and he offered to give me a push. I told him no, and we just sat there.

"I hate to admit it, but I had fun." I told him. I saw him grin and looked at the ground.

"So did I! Though I hadn't expected you to chicken out at the haunted house." he laughed.

"I-I don't like haunted houses is all!" I stammered. Naruto laughed and bumped my swing with his. I smiled and Naruto looked at me with a surprised look.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile. I hope you will smile more in the future." He laughed.

"I will..." I felt my eyes get watery. I looked at my watch. I already had my stuff packed so we would be leaving once I got home. I felt a tear stroll down my cheek as I stood up and looked at Naruto who stared at my crying face wit a look that said he was wondering what to do.

"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki." I said quietly before running away. I heard the swings creaks as he stood up. I looked back to see him walking back towards town.

Next day... 3rd POV

Naruto walked to the school skipping. His skips weren't as high since he wanted to know why Sasuke had cried. As he entered the class room he immediately looked for Sasuke, when he didn't see the raven haired boy he went over to Sakura, Sasuke's teacher.

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura looked at him.

"He didnt tell you? He had to move since his father and brother got a job." she told him and went back to writing on the board. Naruto's eyes widened. That was why Sasuke had cried and said "goodbye Naruto Uzumaki." in a quiet sad voice.

6 years later... Normal POV

I yawned slipping on my school uniform. My brother entered my room without knocking and smirked at my shirtless body. I glared at him and quickly put on the button up shirt, and uniform jacket. I grabbed my bag and left for school.

"Hey Sasuke, whats up?" my lazy friend Shikamaru asked holding his gf, Temari, close. She had a mean look on her face as she saw Ino walk by. Nobody that was friends with Temari or Shikamaru liked her. I, on the other hand didn't give a crap about the whole drama.

"You guys are still on with that drama?" I sighed. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, and it's such a drag." he murmured.

"Then why do you guys still on with it?" I muttered. I sat down in my seat which was right next to Shikamaru's. He gestured for Temari to sit on his lap and she did. I signed. The last time I ever had been that close to someone was that time when I was ten years old, and I was with my first crush, Naruto Uzumaki... I sighed. I would probably never see him again.

"Did you hear there's a new teacher?" My other friend Neji asked. I shook my head.

"No, what his name?" I asked. Neji shrugged.

"I dunno, every bodies been itching to find out, they heard he was a famous actor or model, something like that." Neji replied. I sighed. He's probably a rich snobby guy who wanted to hide his true face by becoming g a teacher.

"Everyone! Please take your seats!" The principle shouted walking over to the desk.i watched as everyone fled to theirs eats looking anxious. I just waited for the new teacher guy to come in, teach us and get lost. I rested my chin on my arms and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

"Suke...Asuke... Sasuke?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw to people staring at me. A pair of blue ones, and a pair of dark ones. I felt myself jolt when I remembered Naruto's blue ones.

"Hello...?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see the blue eyes glaring down at me.

"Yes?" I asked still a little out of it.

"Why are you sleeping in my class? I came here to teach not yell at snoozers, it's either stay awake or get outta my classroom." the blue eyed guy snapped. I glared at him.

"Kyaa! So cool Naruto-Sensei!" I froze. Naruto-Sensei? I looked up at his face again. Blue eyes, perfect tan, and claw like scars. Was this the Naruto i knew? Or some other look a like Naruto.

"My apologies, I fell asleep before class even started." I said looking down.

"Whats your name?" Naruto-Sensei asked.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha is my name." I replied.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, stay after class." he said turning around.

"Your actually think I will?" I murmured leaning back. I gasped when he turned around and got close whispering in my ear.

"You will, or else." I shivered feeling something wet in my ear. He pulled back licking his lips. I felt uncomfortable at his intense stare, and wrapped my arms around myself and leaning back trying to act casual.

"Ok class! Let's continue!" Naruto-Sensei exclaimed grinning at the others. I was confused. Did I just imagine that? I glanced at Shikamaru who was lazily looking at Temari who was looking back it him. I felt sick watching them look at each other. They were probably using telepathy or something. I grabbed a notebook and started taking notes. I was asked to solve almost every problem Naruto-Sensei wrote on the board. He would smirk at me every time I got up and went to write on the board. I could of sworn he looked at my butt.

At the end of class I stayed in my seat while everyone went over to Naruto-Sensei and asked him a bunch of questions which he happily answered. I was about to fall asleep when he walked over to me, everybody gone.

"I wouldn't fall asleep again if I were you." he murmured grabbing my wrists and pulling me up. I winced as he pressed me up against the wall.

"Your haven't changed a bit Sasu-chan. Even though you made friends and you are a lot bolder than you used to be," he pressed his forehead to mine, "are you still afraid of haunted houses?" He asked. I blushed, nodding.

"And you have seemed to change, you seem less happy go lucky..." I murmured. Trying to get my wrists free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Sasu-chan, but I can't help myself when you look so beautiful when you sleep and glare at me. You also are so sexy now, your ass is so molestable. He chuckled when I blushed. I knew he was looking!

"What happened to Sensei? You used to like her." I gasped when he caressed my ear. My ears were sensitive so I reacted to it. He seemed amused.

"Are you sensitive Sasu-chan?" he moved to whisper in my ear. His breath was warm and made me tremble. I tried to escape but he was stronger than me. I jolted when he slid his knee in between my legs. I blushed when he moved to lick my neck.

"Naru-to Sensei... Please stop..." I murmured. My eyes widened when he started sucking on my neck. He pulled away letting me go.

"You may go to your next class now." he smiled turning around and walking over to his desk. I watched him grab his books and papers before he exited the classroom. I slid down and put my hand to the place he sucked. I shivered wondering why he did that and didnt answer my question. I stood up grabbing my backpack and dashing put of the classroom.

I headed to the bathroom and was relieved when it was empty. I went over to a sink and looked at my reflection and leaned my head on my shoulder and saw a mark from when he sucked on my neck. I almost shrieked. How could he do this! We barely even know each other anymore! It's been six years! I glared at my reflection, and sighed. I grabbed a band aid from my bag and put it over the hickey. If anybody asks, I decided I would say i was helping a cat and got scratched by it.

"So... What took you so long to get to the next class? You missed more than half of it. You only had 2 minutes of being stuck in her class!" Neji asked. I was about to reply when he pointed to the band aid.

I touched the band aid and almost blushed, remembering what happened. "After getting a lecture from Sensei, I saw a cat. I didn't want to leave it alone so I went to to help it and it scratched me." I lied. Neji reached out and ripped the band aid off.

"If it's just a pesky cat scratch you don't need this do you?" he asked, then his eyes widened. I blushed and covered the mark. Neji grabbed my arm pulled it from the mark. I turned red in embarrassment.

"How did you get this?" Neji asked. I snatched the band aid from him and glared.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped storming away. Shikamaru tsked and followed me.

"So, was it Sensei? You acted weird around him." Shikamaru mumbled. Knowing there was nothing a could hide from Shikamaru I spilled. He would nod and shake his head at some parts.

"So, he was your first crush?" he asked. I nodded.

"But he liked my Sensei, and I was only ten..." I said. Shikamaru looked at the sky and leaned back lazily.

"So he pushed you up against the wall and started molesting you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kinda, but he only licked my ear and left this..." I pointed to the hickey.

"So, is he sexually attracted to you?" Shikamaru pondered out loud. I sighed and stared at the sky. I guess I would have to confront him.

Later that day...

I plopped down on my bed sighing. I didn't get a chance to talk to Naruto-Sensei, so I was still a little bothered.I was home alone and was bored so I decided I might as well go out and hang with some friends or something. I opened the door to see Naruto-Sensei with his hand up to knock on the door. I stared at him and and moved so he could come in.

"So,I guess I'm your new neighbor." He said. I set down a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Is that so?" I wasn't really interested in the fact that he was my neighbor at the moment and so I wasn't really talkative when he started talking about it.

"Naruto-Sensei! May I ask about why you did that... Earlier?" I finally asked. He stopped and looked at me with a serious face.

"Honestly, I don't know what came over me, when I saw you, I immediately knew who you were. You looked so attractive, so I ended up wanting to touch you. The way you blushed was absolutely adorable, and when you called me Naru-to-Sensei I kinda got turned on." He was looking at his coffee now and seemed to be lost.

"Why did you leave this on me then?" I asked revealing my neck. Naruto seemed to get edgy and covered his nose and mouth.

"I don't know what came over me when I did that." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. I walked over to him sitting right beside him.

"Sure there had to be a reason..." I said. He gulped and nodded. Of course he had a reason.

"I always have my reasons Sasuke, especially when they come to you." He said scooting away from me.

"So, why did you leave it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that." Naruto-Sensei replied. I decided not to act familiar since we didn't know each other like we used to.

"What happened to Sensei? You used to like her?" I asked noticing he was starting to get closer to me again.

"I got over her after you left... I guess I didnt really like her. When she confessed to me I rejected her and ended up becoming a model, which led to my acting career." I stared at him and decided to drop the Naruto-Sensei and call him Uzumaki-Sensei since he was an adult more than I thought he was.

"Uzumaki-Sensei, what led you to your modeling career?" I questioned. He sighed.

"After I rejected Sakura I got scouted to be a model. So I decided to become one, and some did. They found out I was very talented and can act to, so I play in many movies, I just make sure they are movies with no kissing and stuff. I wanted to have my first kiss with someone I truly love." Naruto sighed and leaned over me, pushing me back against the arm of the couch. I stared up into his deep blue eyes. I felt myself closing mine as he leaned forward.

"Sasuke! Big bro is home!" Itachi gasped in a girly way when he saw us.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Uzumaki-Sensei exclaimed.

"Well Uzumaki, I want you to take good care of my lil bro, and be sure to use protection, and when I'm home, please be quiet." Itachi snickered heading up to his room. Since Itachi wasn't to smart when he was sleepy, he thought Uzumaki-Sensei's first name is Uzumaki. I sighed and looked up at my new Sensei. He stared at me.

"I'm not stopping this time." he said and leaned down. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine.

**How Do ya like it so far? Please excuse any mistakes... Please review to! Ill try to update it quickly if ya like it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: blood

I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and happily let him in. He explored every inch of my cavern. I pressed against him and he slid his hand under my shirt and caressed my skin. He bucked his hips against mine making me moan. I opened my eyes slightly to see his blue ones.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What in the hell do you think you are doing!?" We both froze and pulled away from each other. My hair was all messed up and I had saliva dripping down the corner of my mouth. I wiped it off with my sleeve and sat up. I stared at my mother, Mikoto, and smiled nervously.

"I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you being sexual since you said you would only like one person for the rest of your life,and that was some boy named Naruto Uzumaki!" My mother exclaimed. I stood up and gestured for Naruto to stand up.

"Mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki..." I pointed to Naruto who waved smiling.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I wasn't gonna go any farther than that... Sasuke is still a virgin isn't he? So I wouldn't do it with him right away." I glared at him and he immediately sweat dropped.

'We are talking about this later' I mouthed. He nodded. And turned to my mother.

"So, Naruto, how old are you?" Naruto smiled.

"21, didn't Sasuke tell you I was I've years older than him?" Naruto asked. My mothers smiled.

"No, he just said that you were in high school... Sasuke, when did you meet Naruto?"

"7 years ago?"

"No, like since hes been in Konoha?" She asked. I smiled nervously. She probably wouldn't like the fact that he was my teacher. Or the fact that we were making out on the day I met him again. I hadn't been so happy cause he seemed a little different, but I was happy in a way.

"Today... He's my Sensei." My mom stood there not showing any emotion. I gulped nervously.

"So, Naruto, why were you making out with my 16 year year old son... On my freaking couch!" My mom blew. Naruto calmly looked at my mom.

"I won't apologize because I don't regret it, and I love him." Naruto murmured.

"..." My mom looked at Naruto, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry if I yelled, I'm just worried about my precious son." She then put on her fangirl smile.

"Mom... Don't you say it." I warned her. She laughed.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Naruto smiled and pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled away I glared at my mom. She chuckled and went to the kitchen. Naruto looked at me.

"Uzumaki-." He interrupted me.

"Just call me Naruto, and at school Naruto-Sensei." Naruto grinned. I nodded and said ok. My mom peeped out from the kitchen.

"Please stay for dinner, I would love to know more about you." my mom giggled. Naruto smirked and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped. My arms around his neck and smiled. He wrapped an arm around my waist and with the other he pulled my head back and kissed my neck. I smiled. Then I felt teeth graze my skin. I pulled away a little to look at Naruto's face. He looked as though he had fangs. He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. He pressed up against me and started pushing me over to the couch.

"Naruto, don't you do anything naughty on my couch." My mom called from the kitchen. Naruto chuckled through the kiss. I moaned when he started groping all over.

"Mm, Naruto..." pulled on his tie before he could turn around and go to the kitchen. He was a little surprised by my sudden action.

"Oh yeah, and Naruto," I murmured breathlessly, "you still owe me an explanation for that little sweat drop." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Um.. I'm still a virgin..." Naruto said. I glared at him.

"Really?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"I played in a movie about it, but I wasnt a main character, I was just a buddy of the main character who only had a couple parts." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Then why the sweat drop?" I asked. He signed and shrugged.

"I didn't think you would be happy about the movie I played in." He replied, embracing me. I smiled, and for once was smiling a big smile, and not a small one.

"Dinner is ready!" Mom shouted. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen. Naruto seemed to gobble his food right up. Mom asked him about his favorite food, and he said it was ramen. He liked orange, and me. Then he mentioned a long lost little sister named Dodge. My mom seemed curious about that. He said she was a sweet and cheery girl and was dating his buddy Gaara. He talked about how cute and bold she was. Of course he had to add some perverted details.

"She takes after me in many ways..." Naruto chuckled. I took one last bite of the meal and stood up to put it in the sink. Naruto stood up and did the same. He smirked at me glancing at my butt. I blushed and hurried to the living room. Naruto dashed after me playfully. I laughed and my mom stared at us. She had a smile on her face. Naruto caught me and started tickling me. My mom whacked him over the head.

"Guys calm down! You just ate!" she giggled. Naruto stopped tickling me and sat down on the couch next to my mom pulling me on his lap. I blushed glaring at my smirking mother.

"Mom, wipe that smirk off your face." I muttered. She just kept smirking and stood up.

"I'm gonna make desert." she smiled going to the kitchen. I sighed and leaned against Naruto.

"So..." I mumbled. Naruto looked at the ceiling.

"Are we...in a relationship now?" Naruto asked. I looked at him.

"I guess." I murmured. Naruto squeezed me in a big hug.

"I always thought you were adorable when you were younger." Naruto chuckled. I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah, but you were busy thinking about Sakura Sensei..." I looked at my hands.

"That was until you left and I realized I didn't really like her." Naruto started kissing the back of my neck and licking it.

"Do you have a thing for my neck or something?" I teased. Naruto nibbled on my shoulder and I felt something sharp.

"Yes..." Naruto murmured. I squeaked when he sucked on my neck in a different spot.

"Naruto! People might see it!" I exclaimed.

"Good, then they'll know your taken." Naruto whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Then maybe I should give you one so others know your taken to..." I murmured turning to I could look at him. He smiled.

"Go ahead, Sasu-chan." he smirked. I leaned over and sucked on a visible spot on his neck.

"There.." I smiled. Naruto laughed and leaned over giving me a peck on the lips.

"You should smile more." he murmured. I looked down.

"In the past you said I should smile more in the future." I said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, yes I did." Naruto grabbed my arms and started leaving a trail of kisses. I giggled and he smiled licking my wrists. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked in his eyes. They looked like they had a hint of red. I leaned closer and he pulled away.

"Let's go see how desert is coming!" I stared at him as he entered the kitchen curiously.

"Sasuke!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked. She peeked out from the door.

"Obito is coming with his boyfriend for desert! So be nice." I nodded and she went back in the kitchen.

"Hey! Stop sneaking the chocolate!" I heard her scold Naruto. Naruto laughed and exited the kitchen walking towards me. I felt myself suddenly get drowsy. I froze and everything went black.

*Flashback of when Sasuke was 5*

I froze, staring at the person, no, it wasn't a person. It had glowing red eyes and seemed to be moving towards me.

"Wh-who are you?" I shuddered. The thing reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare!" it shouted. I screamed trying to get away, it flashed it's fangs before leaning towards me. I stopped screaming and closed my eyes. I suddenly fell to the ground, only to be picked up.

"Are you ok?" I lifted my head and saw a pair of glowing bright blue eyes.

"Y-Yes, I think so." I murmured, staring into his eyes. He smiled and ran at an inhuman speed. I was amazed and tried to keep my eyes opened, but I was so tired I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next day in my room. I sat up, feeling pain all over. I looked around my room and saw the boy from yesterday.

"Your awake." was all he said. I nodded and flipped the blanket over. I flung my legs painfully over the edge of the bed and stood up. I slowly walked over to him.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older." was all he said before disappearing.

*End of flashback*

I opened my eyes in someone's arms. I looked around and saw my mom laughing.

"Sasuke." I heard my name and looked up to see Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Naruto..." I murmured. He smiled.

"Obito and his bf are here." I looked around the room and saw Obito laughing and throwing something. I looked to see where he was throwing it to. I saw a silver haired dude younger than Obito. He caught the thing Obito threw and walked over to him.

"Stop throwing stuff at me." Was all he said and turned around. Obito grabbed his arm, and whispered something in his ear. I could tell he was blushing even when he was wearing the mask.

"Sasuke! Meet my lover, Kakashi." he grinned. Kakashi waved.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled.

"Aren't you the new Sensei?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to be teaching health class." he said.

"Kakashi!" Obito hugged him grinning like an idiot. Naruto grinned like an idiot to and hugged me from behind.

"You were out for a while Sasu, I couldn't get ya to wake up!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled.

"At least I'm awake now." I replied.

"Yup." Naruto chuckled and nuzzled my ear. Looking in his blue eyes reminded me of the dream I had. Was that really just a dream... I glanced down and thought about it. It was hard to think when Naruto wouldn't stop nibbling on my ear. I mumbled for him to stop, but he wouldn't.

"Naruto, im trying to think..." I said, Naruto sighed.

"I know." was all, he said before blowing in my ear. I gasped, blushing and put a hand over my ear.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed. He laughed and stood up, while picking me up bridal style. I sighed and decided it wasn't time to think about dreams.

"Ok Obito! Time for a challenge!" Naruto shouted. Obito turned towards my stupid blonde and smirked.

"Oh! Your gonna get your ass kicked!" Obito yelled picking Kakashi up and staring R Naruto challengingly.

"Ok! Here's the challenge! Let's see who can be the most intimate." Naruto said.

"Alright!" Obito grinned.

"Um... Do we have any say in this?" Kakashi and I asked.

"Nope!" The two idiots laughed. I signed along with Kakashi.

"Let's... Begin!" the two shouted at once. I was suddenly pulled into a kiss and wrapped my arms around Naruto's neck. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and granted him entrance. We fought for dominance and Naruto won. When he pulled away I was gasping for air. Naruto just licked his lips and waited for me to catch my breath. I looked at him and wondered why he wasnt gasping for air.

"Ok, Mikoto! Who was the most intimate?" Naruto asked my mom, who was having a nosebleed.

"Ah, um, Obito was very passionate with Kakashi and Naruto you were very... What's the word... Lustful with that kiss, as if begging for more..." My mom looked like she was about to have a yaoi fantasy.

"Dang it! Grrr! Naruto Imma beat ya good in the next round!" Obito glared at Naruto, who was smirking.

"Ok! Mikoto-San! You have an idea for the next round?" Naruto chuckled when I glared at him.

"Yup!" Mom grinned like an idiot.

"Let's hear it!" Obito said. My mom grinned evilly at me.

"Ok... Let's see whos lil uke can act the cutest!" she squealed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed looking happy. I sighed and waited for the next thing.

"Begin!" My mom squealed like a freskin fangirl.

"N-Naruto... Don't do that...it's embarrassing..." I said in the best voice I could. I hated being cute, but what the hell.

"..." I looked up at Naruto. Blood was flowing out of his nose. I sighed and looked at my mom who looked like she was about to faint.

"I never knew my Sasu-chan could be so adorable.." She said before falling over. I rolled my eyes and looked at the other two. They also had nosebleeds.

"Whoa Sasuke... I think I got a little excited." Naruto whispered in my ear. I felt myself go red and glared at him.

"You better go to the bathroom and take care of it then." I said trying to escape his grasp. He held me tight though so I couldn't escape.

"You can you help?" Naruto didn't really make it sound like a question, and turned around.

"We'll be right back." Naruto murmured. I started to object but Naruto kissed me so I couldnt speak. When we got in the bathroom, Naruto pushed me up against the wall.

"Mmm... Sasuke, you must help me..." Naruto murmured. I leaned my head back and moaned as he put a hand over my little guy.

"Why.." I murmured to lost in the sensation.

"Because, I want and need you to." Naruto said and grabbed my hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked. Naruto chuckled as he slid my hand in his pants.

"Relieve it Sasu-chan..." Naruto whispered and started kissing my neck. I moaned loudly when he stroked poor aching Sasu junior.

"N-Naruto..." I mumbled. I was able to relieve him, but he seemed so interested in my neck I don't think he really noticed.

"Mm, I love your neck... Your blo... You smell good!" Naruto said chuckling nervously against my skin.

"Blo..." I said. Naruto froze. He opened his mouth against my neck and closed it.

"Sorry, I'm probably just a lil tired." Naruto said pulling away. I cleaned myself off and went after him.

"Naruto-!" I tripped and felt something sharp against my wrist. I winced in pain and looked at my wrist.

"Ow..." I mumbled standing up. Blood kept flowing from my wound and I decided to go to the bathroom. All the sudden Naruto was in front of me grabbing my wrist and licking the blood. My eyes widened when my wound healed after he licked it. I looked in Naruto's eyes and noticed they were red. He gave me a look that a predator would give his prey.

"I'm...so sorry Sasu... I can't control myself anymore..." Naruto's mouth was on my neck in a flash. I gasped when I felt something pierce my skin.

"Ahh!" Naruto covered my mouth and I heard him gulp down my blood hungrily.

"What... Are you?" I asked before falling to the floor. Naruto looked at me licking his lips, eyes still red.

"A vampire... Hunters are after me Sasu... You are part of the reason why." Naruto said. My eyes widened and I put a hand to my forehead.

"Why am I part of the reason?" I asked. Naruto sighed.

"Because your the chosen one, the one who is supposed to be the next ruler, so they tried to stop me from making you mine. Now that your blood has been spilled... I guess they are going to give up." Naruto told me holding out his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean the next ruler? Ruler of what?" I asked standing up, ignoring his offer to help. I stumbled a little, but stood up straight.

"Your the next ruler in the realm, of hunters, but now that your mine... They have to find a new ruler. They can't have a ruler who has been bitten by one of us." Naruto said stepping towards me. I put a hand in front of his face.

"Did you do all of this, just to make them find a new ruler?" I asked. Naruto grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"You cant run away Sasu, your mine. I like you, at first that was the plan... But I want you. Badly. Your coming with me to the vampire realm." Naruto put an arm around my waist.

"But I trusted you. You used me?" I asked. Naruto looked at me his eyes showing sadness.

"I used you at the beginning, but now that I know you more... I want you... I want to make you say my name in that adorable voice. I want you to love me. I want you to teach me why you love me. I want... You moaning in pleasure..." Naruto leaned forward. I glared at him, but he ignored it. He pressed his lips to mine and I immediately kissed back. I forgot about everything in the moment. I to wanted him, but I wanted his love. Not his interest.

"Mmm, let-" I started but he kissed me again, "go!" I tried to free my wrists but he had a grip of steel.

"I'm never letting you go Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered in my ear. I whimpered as he bit me. I trembled and closed my eyes tightly. Naruto's knee slid in between my legs and inched its way towards my private.

"S-Sto-op!" I gasped. Naruto lick my neck pulling away.

"Let's go shall we?" Naruto murmured and pulled me towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"No! I'm not going to the realm or whatever you call it!" I shouted. Itachi opened his door just as Naruto pulled me into an embrace.

"Naruto..." Itachi narrowed his eyes. Naruto glared at Itachi.

"So you knew." Naruto went over to Itachi making sure I was out of Itachi's reach.

"Yes... But lil bro seemed happy so I didn't say anything... You are going to use protection right?" Itachi added. I sighed glaring at the idiotic brother in front of me.

"Who says I'm doing it with him?" I asked. Itachi smirked.

"Many ways of knowing..."

"What?" I stared at him confused.

"Nothing... Can I come with?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled.

"Sure!" With that Naruto led me and Itachinto a door. He said something weird and the door opened to reveal a dim light.

"Let's go." Naruto said pulling me in with him, Itachi following. I looked back to see the door closing. I already missed my mom.

**Sorry if this ones shorter, I figured you all were waiting for an update so... Yeah! Here it is! I didn't get much time to work on it because of school, but I'll try to update soon, please review and fave! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vampire Realm and back to school again

Naruto led Itachi and I to the castle just ahead. I gulped nervously. Where exactly was this? I don't remember that door leading to some weird dark looking place. Naruto looked at me and smiled. I smiled back nervously.

"Um... Naruto? Where are we going?" I asked. He sighed.

"This is the castle. A lot of vampires live in there. Someone I know lives there. He's kinda like a brother to me to, and Dodge is also living there."

"Who's the brother dude?" Itachi asked curiously. I stared at him wondering why he was so calm. Itachi ignored my stare and continued to look at Naruto waiting for the answer.

"His name is Kyuubi. Hes the prince dude. That's what others call him anyways." Naruto explained. Itachi seemed to want to know more so he continued asking questions. I ignored them and studied the castle. It was black and the gate was red. There wasn't much color to it besides black and red. I saw some gold to. When we entered the castle I was suddenly glomped by a girl.

"Dodge!" Naruto chuckled. He pulled me away possesively. Dodge pouted and then glommed Itachi. Itachi just kept walking so she ended up being dragged on his back, since her arms were around his neck. I would call it an awkward piggy back ride.

"Naruto, my bro!" a voice rang throughout the room. Itachi's head snapped up when the voice was heard. He seemed really interested in the red headed dude coming towards us.

"Kyuubi! Did ya miss me?" Naruto laughed hugging Kyuubi, but making sure no one touched me. I signed and looked around the room. It was huge, and the chandelier looked like it could fall any moment. Naruto noticed my yawn, and picked me up so I was the one now getting a piggy back ride.

"He's tired Kyuu, why don't you talk to his brother Itachi for a while. Get aquatinted." Naruto murmured. Kyuubi nodded and headed towards Itachi who had finally gotten Dodge off his back.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi said holding out his hand. Kyuubi smiled, but didn't shake his hand.

"In this world, we greet people with a kiss." Kyuubi murmured inching towards my blushing brother.

"Naruto... Why does Kyuubi look like he's about to devour my brother?" I asked sleepily. Naruto laughed.

"I guess Kyuubi and Itachi seem to have interest towards each other." Naruto said stepping up the stairs. I glanced at them one more time and found them on the other set of stairs, Naruto and Kyuubi smiled giving a little wave before continuing up the stairs. I fell asleep, to tired to think about Itachi and Kyuubi.

...

"Wakey Wakey!" A voice said in my ear. I frowned, opening my eyes. I would have jumped back, but I couldn't. Naruto had me on the floor. He looked like he was about to do push ups with me under him. I stared at him before replying.

"Get off of me." I mumbled sleepily. I rolled over, happy there was room to be able to. Naruto leaned down kissing my cheek.

"Wake up Sasu! I wuv you!" Naruto giggled idiotically.

"Naruto, I am tired, and really dont want to wake up. Now shoo." I said before closing my eyes again. I felt Naruto get closer and squirmed.

"Naruto! Get off!" I said. He blew in my ear and I shivered my eyes opening wide.

"You awake now Sasu?" He asked his stupid grin showing.

"Yeah! Now move your ass!" I yelled. Naruto burst out laughing as he stood up. I smirked. Just as I was about to go back to sleep Naruto's arms found their way around me, picking me up. I growled at him for interrupting my plan.

"Sorry princess, but your meeting the Royal asses of the realm." Naruto murmured dragging me to the bathroom.

"Wh-what are you?!" I exclaimed as Naruto started undressing me. I let him, afraid he might sink those fangs of his in my neck again. He undressed to and pushed me into the walk in shower. I glared as he closed the door.

"I'm here to make sure your perfectly clean!" Naruto grinned. I could of swore he was smirking evilly.

"I-I can wash myself." I said inching away as he was inching closer. I sighed and allowed him to wash my body. He seemed more interested in molesting me than washing. I sighed, staring morosely at the flowing water.

"Alright! Your all nice and smexy clean!" Naruto smiled pulling me out of the shower and throwing a towel over my head. I moved to grab it, but Naruto already started drying me off with it. I glared as he grinned at me, as though he were an innocent fox.

"Kyuubi and Itachi were sure getting along last night." Naruto said throwing a shirt at me. I looked at the shirt, and luckily it was a nice one.

"What do you mean?" I asked catching the jacket. Naruto glanced at me.

"They got drunk and had a major make out session. It was really extreme. They were all over each other." Naruto chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. Itachi got drunk with Naruto's bro? Weird.

"Really... That's a little unlike my brother." I murmured thoughtfully. Naruto's eye brows raised.

"Really? Your bro is really beautiful... No wonder Kyuu is attracted to him." Naruto laughed throwing a pair of pants at me. I sighed and slipped them on. I had already had underwear on.

"So... We're are meeting royal asses?" I asked remembering what he called them.

"Well, I wouldn't say my dad is a royal ass, it's just he seems to be an ass when he's mad. You don't want to see him when he's angry." Naruto chuckled.

"Like the hulk." I smiled. Naruto glomped me with a huge grin on his face.

"I love it when you smile!" Naruto told me. I blushed looking away.

"I don't like smiling," I said, "and laughing, it gives you laugh lines." I stated. Naruto stared at me before giggling.

"Sasuke, you never cease to amuse me." Naruto said staring at me. I was about to ask him why he was staring at me, but before I could he pressed his lips to mine. At first I struggled, I was still upset with him about yesterday, but I still loved him. I stopped struggling and kissed him back, I was startled when he suddenly starting groping my ass.

"Ahh..." I moaned, but Naruto lips muted it.

"You can't make that face in front of other people." Naruto murmured kissing me again in a more passionate way. I opened my mouth allowing Naruto to slip his tongue in. The kiss was starting to grow into something else, when suddenly the door burst open and in came my brother and the red headed bro of Naruto's.

"Whoa bro! Your already trying to get in his pants? Now that's bold. You never do that. Whenever someone flirts with you act like they don't even exist. I'm surprised your actually trying with this one." Kyuubi laughed.

"Um... Kyuu-chan why don't you shut up and stick your nose somewhere else." Naruto hissed. Kyuubi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Lil bro." Was all he said. I waved to him nervously. He smiled.

"Have you done it yet lil bro?" Itachi asked.

"No." I hmphed remembering that I was supposed to be mad at Naruto.

"Awe lil bro, that's too bad. I guess your gonna have to be a virgin forever." Itachi laughed. I glared at him.

"Itachi, just because I don't fuck on the first date doesn't mean I'm gonna be a virgin forever." I retorted. Itachi stopped laughing and looked at me curiously.

"Is something in the air today?" Kyuubi asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe." Naruto replied. I glanced up at him and sighed.

After we finished dressing we went to go meet the "royal asses" of the realm.

"Naruto darling!" Kushina, I'm guessing that was who she was, strode over to us and hugged Naruto.

"It's nice to see ya." She murmured. Naruto grinned.

"Glad ya missed me!" He replied. She smiled and turned to me.

"Your must be Sasuke! How wonderful to meet ya." She smiled kindly.

"Uh nice to meet you to." I said awkwardly. She hugged me and pulled away after hissing in my ear that she'd kill me if I hurt Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm Minato." Naruto's father came over. I cracked a small smile and shook his hand. He didn't seem like an asshole to me, but I still have much to learn.

We had dinner and I didn't eat much since the food wasn't exactly to my preferences. Naruto's parents had looked at me expectantly.

"Um, may I ask why you are staring at me?" I said nervously. Kushina chuckled.

"Sorry, we were just wondering if you would like to spend some time with us." She said. I gulped and nodded.

"I would love to." I peered over at Naruto and he looked at his mother in horror.

"May I come along." Naruto didn't exactly say it as a question.

"Sure, why not!" His mother exclaimed and I could of swore her eye twitched.

After dinner Kushina dragged me to the living room and we played the wii. I won a couple matches of boxing, but immediately stopped trying after seeing Kushina start throwing tea cups at people because she was losing. Naruto luckily wasn't hit by one... Though I don't think it would've mattered if he did since he is a vampire... I closed my eyes and plopped on the couch. Kushina and Minato started playing and Minato got hit by a tea cup. Kushina immediately started apologizing. Minato told her it was ok and she was still apologizing. After the it was time to hang out with Minato. Minato was really nice and we played scrabble. I ended up tying with him. I didn't want to get him mad especially after the Kushina and tea cups incident.

"That was a great game." Minato smiled. He seemed really nice so I ended up smiling.

"You don't smile much do you?" Minato asked. I nodded.

"And I don't laugh much. I don't wanna have laugh lines." I murmured. Minato laughed and stood up smiling.

"I think Naruto is gonna be really happy with you. Your the first person besides that old Sensei that his eyes have laid upon. Though the Sensei was already with someone so he didn't end up making a move on her." Minato explained the last part noticing my ticked off face.

"Is that so?" I said. He nodded nervously.

"Be sur to tell him if I ever see her again I will order some dude to assassinate her." I said darkly. Minato gulped.

"I knew humans were scary." I chuckled and stood up.

"What am I doing now?" I asked.

"Your now going to see Naruto." Was Minato's reply.

I nodded and headed to where Naruto was. I walked passed a room and heard weird noises. I peeked inside and saw Kyuubi and Itachi. I immediately closed the door and blushed. I squeaked once I heard footsteps and ran away. Without looking where I was going I ran into Naruto. He fell backwards and grunted. I looked down and my face was still red.

"You just saw something you shouldn't have didn't you?" Naruto asked eying me. I nodded and stood up. Naruto hopped up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Who was doing it?" I covered my red face and mumbled.

"Our bros." Naruto started laughing.

"Hahaha! Kyu I'm totally not getting off your hook for this one." He laughed. I stared at him in disbelief.

"That is my brother he is doing inappropriate thing to!" I exclaimed. Naruto stopped laughing and apologized.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh..." Naruto said.

"Apology not accepted." I hmphed. Naruto smiled and pecked me on the lips and lead me to a door. I looked at the white and black door with a red outline curiously.

"Well let's go." Naruto opened the door and pulled me with him inside.

I stared at my front door. How the hell did we get here? I opened the door and suddenly my mom rushed towards me and squealed.

"How was your sleepover!" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I told her it was good and I got to meet Naruto's parents. She grinned and pulled me in.

"Itachi is going to be staying at his friends house a lil longer." My mom murmured. Poof! My face turned red again. My mom smiled.

"Aww!" Mom squeezed my cheeks and giggled.

"Mom. What are you doin? Mom. Stahp(spelled this way purposely)."

"Sorry Sasu." She hopped to the kitchen and started making cookies. I noticed she added too much of the vanilla.

"Mom! Too much vanilla!" I scolded her and went to the bowl and sighed. She apologized. I scooped out some of the vanilla in the puddle she made.

"There." I sighed relievedly. Mom giggled. I asked her why and she gave me one of those looks.

"You'd make the perfect wife." She snickered. I glared at her and yawned. She smiled and pushed me to my room and shoved me on the bed.

"G'night!" She waved and closed my door. I listened to her footsteps as she walked away from my door.

"G'night..." I told myself and fell into a deep slumber.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" My mothers voice rang through the house. I groaned and rolled over falling off the bed.

"Augh!" I growled getting off the bed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed that my bangs got out of place again. I glared at my reflection and didn't bother to fix them. I slipped on my school uniform, grabbing my bag, and going to the kitchen for breakfast. I put a slice of toast in my mouth grabbing the other and dashing out the door.

"Sayonara!" I called finishing off the slice.

"Good morning Sensei." I heard a girl say. I glared at her as she blushed. Naruto was totally oblivious to the fact that she was trying to flirt. Yeah she was a failure at it, but still. She was trying to hard.

"Morning Hinata, now go to your seat." He said not even looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment and went to her seat. Naruto glanced at me through his fake glasses. He was trying to look smarter by wearing glasses. I personally thought it was retarded. But hey, who cares about my opinion? Wait... I do.

"Sensei?" I raised my hand. Naruto immediately smiled.

"Yes Sasuke?" He asked.

"I don't think your fake glasses are making you any smarter." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Um.. He looks smart though." Hinata said. I secretly cursed her. When Naruto wasn't looking I flipped her the bird. She fell over and Choji brought her to the nurses office. I snickered and looked at Shikamaru who high fived me.

"Ok class, today we are going to discuss writing. I would like you all to write down an idea on the board. If you are still thinking of one please just stay in your seat." Naruto said giving a quick glance in my direction.

"I have an idea." That's Shikamaru for you. The lazy genius. He went up to the board and wrote: A dream. Yup, Shikamaru's perfect life story.

"I have one!" Ino Yamanaka dashed over to the board and wrote: flying pigs. Haha I snickered and Ino glared at me.

"I have one." A bunch of people started dashing up to the board all at once. Shikamaru whispered to me and I laughed. He made a hilarious joke about Ino's idea.

"Sasuke." Naruto called. I looked up and realized I was the only one left.

"Uh... Ok." I smirked walking over to the board. In tiny letters I wrote: hot relationship between two dudes.

Naruto tried not to smirk but he did. "I'd be interested to read that." He laughed. I gave a thumbs up and went back to my seat.

"Ok, we are now going to begin planning our stories. Sasuke please come to my office after class." Naruto smiled and sat down at his desk and started writing. I opened my notebook and thought about when Naruto have shoved me against the wall. How he had left a hickey. Later he came to my house and we had kissed. I though about how he but me and how we went to the vampire realm. The molestation in the shower, the hot kiss. I felt my eyes moving to his lips. He looked up, our eyes meeting. He smirked, winking at me mischievously. I blushed and came up with two male characters who were both gay and named them Kora and Taku. I don't know why but they seemed to fit together. They meet in a street. Kora had been running from weird dudes and ran into Taku. They felt a connection and Taku took Kora to his apartment. I continued to write and felt myself growing even more interested in my writing. Kora finds out that Taku is a vampire and Taku takes Kora to his home. Kora meets other vampires and Taku kisses him. Kora kisses back and the two get on the bed and started taking their clothes off. They get interrupted by a bird. The bird tells them to go and hide. They were confused but did as the bird said. They hid in Egypt. Kora met a mummy and fainted. When he woke up he was in a different dimension. Taku was lost and the two were trapped away. 3 years later they meet again. Taku remembers Kora, but Kora doesn't remember him. Taku hangs out with Kora trying to revive his memory. Kora and Taku end up doing it and Taku awakes to find Kora in a coma. Taku gets pained and try's to help Kora. He even try's to use vampire magic. But Kora wouldn't wake up. Taku cried himself to slee-

"Sasuke." I jumped startled when my name was suddenly called. I looked around and everybody was gone.

"Yes?" I asked. Naruto smiled. He walked over to me and grabbed my pile of papers. I didn't realize that I'd written more than half a notebook full of my story.

"May I read this?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

"You wanted me to go to your office." I said. He nodded and I followed him to his office.

"You know how we visited my parents?" Naruto asked. I nodded sitting down. Naruto plopped down in his office chair and looked at me.

"They want to meet your parents for some reason." He said. I made a face.

"Why?" Naruto shook his head.

"I dunno." He replied. I shifted in my chair and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"My mom would probably love to see your parents." I muttered. Knowing my mom she would. Naruto chuckled and stood up walking over to me. He knelt down so his face was leveled with mine. I leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back. Naruto smiled in the kiss and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I moved closer to him wanting to be closer to his warmth.

"Mm." I opened my eyes slightly and met those mesmerizing sexy blue eyes of his.

"Sasuke," he pulled away licking his lips, "don't let anyone ever kiss you. If I find our if someone has, they'll be dead on the spot." He murmured latching onto my neck and sucking. Thankfully he didn't bite, but he did leave a new hickey.

"Naruto!" I whined. He grinned innocently and pecked my cheek.

"Go to your next class Sasu. I love you." He said turning around. I stood up and left his office going to my math class. I looked back and heard a bang. I was going to turn around and go back but Neji had grabbed my hand.

"Sasuke, your late for math." He looked at my neck and noticed the hickey. He glared at it and I moved my hand to cover it. I blushed looking away.

"It's that nasty new Sensei isn't it? He's been harassing you hasn't he?" Neji growled. I shook my head glaring at the brunet.

"No! Naruto Sensei isn't like that." I snapped. Neji grabbed my wrist and shoved me against the wall.

"I'm watching him... And you!" Neji said squeezing my wrist and turning around hastily. He stomped off the opposite direction of math class. I rubbed the wrist he had grabbed and headed to class.

Naruto's POV:

I turned around and Sasuke left my office. I licked my lips again, wanting more of him. I knew he wasn't ready for more so I didn't go any farther. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled forward. I crashed into my desk knocking papers and a cup down. I kneeled down and picked them up. I heard footsteps and a door opening. Suddenly I was against the wall.

Neji Hyuuga was in my face.

"Get offa me." I growled. He didn't move. I couldn't escape. He wasn't human either.

"I'm watching you. And Sasuke. You better watch your back, vampire." He spat. I struggled and he let go of me with a hiss. I coughed and looked at him one more time before putting a hand on my maple desk.

"Jeez." I mumbled when he was gone. He didn't have to get all up in my face. Seriously. I guess I'll have to be watching my back.

I froze. I heard screaming and felt myself running unconsciously. I opened the door, feeling as though I was on fire. I ran so fast I probably was at a inhuman speed. I crashed through a door and grabbed someone. I held them tight and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto Sensei." A voice murmured. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell... Where am I?" I asked. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"You were running so fast. You crashed through the door and grabbed me. Suddenly you fell over unconscious. You were mumbling things." Sasuke replied. I nodded and looked down remembering.

"I heard a scream and ran towards it." I said. Sasuke bit his lip.

"I screamed because I had a weird..." He stopped and looked away nervously.

"What?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me fear and curiosity shown in his eyes.

"I.. Saw the future." He murmured. I paused and stared at him stupidly.

"What? But your human, you couldn't have possibly seen the future.." I stopped. Maybe when I bit him some of my special powers or whatever you prefer to call them transferred. I know there are possibilities.

"What'd you see?" I asked. Sasuke gulped and put a hand to his cheek. He had let go of mine.

"I saw us fighting something. The something was weird, huge, and I was scared." I pulled Sasuke in a hug.

"It's ok. We will figure this out." I murmured softly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I smiled. I put a hand under his shirt and pressed my fingers down on his soft creamy white skin and closed my eyes. I saw what he saw. He and I were holding swords and were close, I had an arm around his shoulder. We kissed and charged forward, towards the beast. The beast was huge. Almost as big as the Eiffel Tower... Ok maybe I exaggerated, but it was freakin huge.

"Together we fight!" I yelled. Sasuke nodded smiling. We charged forward slashing at the beast. Suddenly a glowing light came from Sasuke.

"Aah" I flew backwards off the bed and coughed. I coughed up blood and looked at Sasuke who was smiling like he had in the vision. He looked like he was in a daze. "Sasuke?" I muttered. He snapped put of the daze and shook his head.

"I'll see you later at dinner." Sasuke murmured standing up and exiting the infirmary. Confused, I watched him go. Then I remembered. My parents were coming.

**Sorry I took a while to update! ^_^ thanks for the reviews! Hope ya all review more! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stupid idiots

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at Itachi laughing. He was picking on me again. I had screamed like a girl the other day. Honestly though! I didn't mean to. I noticed the time. Naruto would be over soon. I kicked Itachi remembering the embarrassing thing I saw and went to my room changing into the nicest clothes possible.

"Hey." Naruto appeared at my door smiling.

"Naruto..." I walked over to him seeing blood on his chin.

"You..." I stopped. Naruto coughed and I saw blood on his palm. So he didn't drink blood.

"Are you ok?" I asked pushing him over to sit on my bed.

"Yeah, I should be." He replied clearing his throat. I gave him a hankerchief and smiled.

"You look like crap." I said. He nodded.

"I haven't had much blood lately. So I'm sick." He said wiping the blood off his face. He stood up and went to the bathroom putting his hand under water.

"But you had my blood the other day." I murmured. He nodded.

"It wasn't much though Sasuke." He said looking down. I strode over to him.

"Do you need some?" I asked. He smiled shaking his head.

"I'll live." He said. I looked at him not believing it. He stared at his face and then he splashed it with water.

Naruto's POV

I did need blood. But I knew Sasuke wouldn't want me to have any. I didn't want to take his blood.

"Are you sure!" He asked touching my arm. I could feel his pulse. I felt blood lust making its way to me.

"Sasuke... Please leave me. I need to take a crap." I lied. Sasuke stared at me with that innocent face.

"Ok..." He turned around, and stopped when I suddenly collapsed, still conscious.

"Naruto! I'll give you some blood. Please just take some." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you. I know you didn't like it when I drank it last time." I grumbled. Sasuke kicked me.

"Drink." He tilted his head revealing his neck. Blood lust finally took over. I felt myself on him in a flash. I sank my teeth in his neck.

"Mmm." I heard him. He clutched my shirt as I drank his blood hungrily. Stupid blood. It always did things to make me hurt people.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped. I pulled away.

"I didn't hurt you?" I asked. Sasuke blushed shaking his head. I noticed he tried not to look me in the eyes. I looked up at the mirror and saw my fangs and glowing blood red eyes. I licked the blood from my lips and buried my face in my knees.

"I'm sorry..." I felt his arms around me.

"You didn't hurt me... I felt pleasured..." He whispered. My eyes opened and I licked my lips.

"Pleasured you say?" I tackled him so he was now under me.

"You want more?" I asked tracing my fingers down his chest. He blushed but allowed my to lift up his shirt.

"Sasuke! We have guests!" Mikoto yelled. I stopped and stood up helping Sasuke up. I licked the spot where I bit him and the wound healed. He smiled and we headed down the stairs.

"Ah! Naruto, you were already here!" Mikoto smiled a me. I nodded and followed Sasuke to the table.

"Hi son." Minato murmured at the table. I smiled and sat across form my dad and Sasuke sat next to me.

"So, Minato-san, where do you work?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I work at a bl-" Minato stopped when Kushina stomped on his foot. He squeaked and smiled.

"I don't have a job." Minato lied. Of course he had a job! My dad is the king. He rules the vampire realm!

"Haha! My husband is very busy. Sometimes I wish he'd take a break." Sasuke's mom looked a little sad.

"Mom... One day he will." Sasuke murmured putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I know Sasuke." She smiled.

"Are we having cake?" Kyuubi asked. I whacked him over the head at the same time as my mom.

"Show more respect Baka!" We yelled at him. He whimpered and hid behind Itachi. Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief. I chuckled. Sasuke still couldn't believe his brother was attracted to Kyuubi.

"Sasu-chan~." I leaned over whispering in his ear.

"Naruto-Sensei~" Sasuke purred. I was surprised when he responded but smirked.

"Oh I love you Sasuke." I smiled.

"Christmas is coming up isn't it?" My mom was talking to Mikoto.

"Yes, yes it is." Mikoto replied. They started giggling and chatting about getting gifts.

"Baby baby baby oh!" Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasuke and I were doing karaoke in the living room and Kyuubi was singing that horrid baby song by Justin Beiber.

"Pain, without love, pain, I can't get enough!" Itachi was singing pain by 3 days grace. When it was my turn I sang Twist of Fate by Olivia Newton John.

"It's gotta be a strange twist of fate!" I sang.

"Haha! That song is true. It's like a twist of fate that you and Sasuke met again. It's the third time you guys have met.

"3rd time?" Sasuke looked confused. I gulped. He couldn't know about how I had saved him from a vampire.

"Uh..." I looked the other way, trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. He huffed and kicked my shin.

"Ow." I said. It didn't really hurt.

"3 times? I only remember 2 times." Sasuke growled. I sweat dropped and held up my hands nervously.

... The end of this chapter...

Sorry I took so long and for the shortness. I've been busy with my school work and stuff. Can't wait till winter break! (My teacher is really annoying sometime, he makes remarks about my relationships...) *sigh* I'll try to update quicker with a longer chapter! Sayonara for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I kill you

Sasuke tapped his feet on the hard wood floor impatiently as he waited for me to answer. I glanced around. Everyone had fled from the room leaving me and Sasuke alone. I laughed nervously.

"Uh...well... You see..." Sasuke glared.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as I grew I little dizzy and wobbled a bit.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." I murmured. Sasuke stared at me confusedly. I looked down.

"When you were younger... I had saved you." I said. Sasuke glared.

"How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" He snapped. I winced when he punched me in the face. My beautiful face... Hah. This face isn't beautiful.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked. Sasuke tackled me to the ground. I was surprised by his sudden strength.

"You fucking bastard! I want you to tell me the truth!" He shouted banging my head against the floor. I groaned in pain. How could Sasuke be so strong when he was only a human. "Was us meeting again really fate? Or did you just plan it!?" He glowered down at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... The second time wasn't. I purposely made sure to see you. I pretended to be attracted to Sakura. I only wanted to be near you. That's what kept the people away. Whenever someone got close to you I almost killed them, but I didn't. Because o thought, what would Sasuke think? I know you wouldn't want people to die for just getting near you. But they were different people. They grope and harass. I had to protect you." I said. "The third time was fate though. I eventually was the cause of people going after you. It turns out vampires and humans that knew of me, heard of my infatuation with you and targeted you. So I ended up becoming a model. Being a model wasn't good either. People went after me and tried to do things to me. It was... " I shuddered. Sasuke was still glowering at me, "it scared me. I was close to being raped once. Kyuubi saved me. If he hadn't appeared that time I would've have been raped."

"...continue." Sasuke said when I had stopped talking. I nodded.

"After the almost rape incident I locked myself up in my room. Kyuubi tried to get me to come out. I didn't want to come out though.. But then I remembered you. Cute lil Sasu-chan. When I finally came out I had been close to dying. I hadn't drunken any blood so I was weak. Kyuubi set me up with the teaching job and I gladly accepted. I figured that it would be a chance to actually do something with this never ending life of mine. You know? Then I saw you. You were so damn sexy, I ended up moving fast. I was gonna go slow... But with you, that's impossible. I still hadn't been drinking blood much so I ended up attacking you. I felt really stupid. I'm sorry. I decided to take you to the palace, not wanting to take my eyes off you. I went there to get some blood from the fridge, but the blood didn't seem... You know? Like it didn't smell the way it used to. So I didn't drink it. Then you met my parents and while you were hanging with them I tried drinking the blood... I couldn't." I huffed remembering the taste of Sasuke's warm blood. I shook my head of the thoughts.

"..." Sasuke just sat there waiting for more.

"You know... That friend of yours? Neji Hyuuga. He's a fairy. A blood thirsty fairy. Most humans you see don't have pretty eyes like that you know." I chuckled when Sasuke tilted his head.

"Is Hinata a fairy to?" He asked. Right, Hinata was that Hyuuga dude's cousin.

"Yeah, but she's one of the goody two shoes fairies. Neji's out for the blood. He's not as bad as most vampires make him. But he's still kind of evil." I watched Sasuke as he stared at me in a weird sort of fascination. "The fairies don't get along with us much. We aren't exactly their preferred company." I sighed. Hyuuga boy was Sasuke's friend. I know I shouldn't be taking about him in a way that would seem bad.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the clock.

"Let's discuss this in my room." He said.

Sasuke's POV

I felt myself shiver as Naruto and I headed upstairs to my bedroom. We were discussing his life... Well sort of his life.

I glanced at him nervously. He was looking straight ahead, which made him look really sexy.

"Sasuke?" He asked noticing my stare. I jumped, startled a little by him suddenly breaking the silence.

"Y-yes Naruto?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to grin.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. I wasn't sure. It was a strange twist of fate that he and Naruto had met a third time. Sadly the second time wasn't.

"Naruto? Who almost raped you?" I asked when we were in my room. Naruto shivered.

"Some guy I don't know..." Naruto gripped at his blond locks of hair, as though he was trying to remember. I reached out.

"It won't happen again will it?"

I asked grabbing his wrist. Naruto looked at me with a sort of pained expression.

"I don't know..." He said. I nodded understanding. It could happen anytime any day. No one could predict the future. As far as I knew.

"Sasuke..." Naruto inched closer to me. I looked at him curiously.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked. I almost yelped when I was pushed down onto the bed. Naruto pinned my wrists above my head and used his other hand and used it to caress my face. I gazed up at him.

"Sasuke... Will you do it with me? So I if it happens again I won't have to lose my virginity to some weird guy..." Naruto murmured. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I slowly felt myself nod.

"Ok..." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L-L-LEMON SCENE L-L-LEMON SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. At first the kiss was soft and delicate, but it grew hungry and passionate. Naruto pressed up against me for more friction. Naruto nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and explored.

"Mm..." I moaned into the kiss when Naruto's knee rubbed against my hard on. Naruto let go of my wrist and used his hands to roam my body. One of his hands slid up my shirt. I gasped when his finger touched my nipple. Naruto smirked when they hardened.

Naruto's POV

I rubbed Sasuke's nippes while my knee rubbed his hardened member. Sasuke groaned as I tweaked his other nipple. His shirt was starting to piss me off to I ripped it off pulling away from the kiss.

"You ass! That was one of my favorite shirts!" Sasuke hissed. I chuckled and unbuckled his pants. Sasuke watched as I slipped his last to off careful not to be too aggressive. Sasuke blushed as I moved to remove his boxers. I smiled evilly and ended up ripping those to, earning myself another scold.

"Sasuke..." I murmured and started stroking the beautiful raven's erection. He gasped out trying to stifle his moan.

"No Sasuke... Don't hide your sounds from me." I commanded and Sasuke moaned loudly. I smiled and leaned down licking the tip of Sasuke's member. He shivered. I engulfed Sasuke's aching member into my mouth as though it was a Popsicle and he cried out bucking his hips. I had to hold his hips down. He was making lots of cute adorable noises.

"Haah.. Nngh! Naruto!" He groaned. I smiled and licked around his erection. He seemed to love the feel of my tongue. I pulled away and he seemed to whine at that. I couldn't have him coming yet. I licked up to his nipple and sucked on it. He moaned and I used my other hand and moved it up to his mouth. I slid my fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them. He did and I felt myself loving the feeling of his tongue on my flesh. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and lifted Sasuke's legs up. I slid a finger into his entrance. He twitched at the sudden invasion.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke anted as I added a second finger. He twitched and moaned a little when I added a third. While I was doing that Sasuke tore my shirt off.

"I guess your shirt isn't the only one that was ripped..." I said as Sasuke then unbuckled my pants for me. I groaned a little when he stroked it. I reached over into Sasuke's drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and used it to coat Naru junior. Sasuke had stopped stroking it when I had ground against him.

I put the head of Naru junior to Sasuke's entrance and slid it into his tight hole. He jolted and I froze waiting for him to adjust.

"M-Move..." He whispered. I did. He moaned loudly and I thrusted slowly at first. I started thrusting a little faster and hit his sweet spot. He had dug his nails into me when I did.

"Aaahn! Ahhh! Naruto! Faster! Harder! Nngh!" Sasuke growled. I did as he told me to and thrusted inside him faster and harder. I groaned when he clawed at my back.

"S-Sasuke..." I groaned. Sasuke stared at me and I leaned down kissing him. He kissed back and I slid my tongue inside his mouth as he moaned loudly. I felt myself nearing my climax and knew Sasuke was to. I pulled away and moved down marking Sasuke in a bunch of places all the way down his chest.

"Naruto! I'm- I'm coming!" He shouted and he came. I did to. Sasuke groans and I thrusted a couple more times and then pulled out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON SCENE OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning...

"Fuck!" I heard Sasuke curse as he tried to get out of the bed. I looked at the wall nervously. Hehe...

"How you feeling Sasuke?" I asked nervously. Sasuke whipped his head around and glared.

"How do you think it is you bastard!" He hissed. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Sasu-chan!" I exclaimed when he gave me the death glare.

"Tell y parents I don't feel good. I'm not going to school today." He growled and hissed for me to help him to the bathroom. I did and he took a shower and I had to wait till after. He growled at me and limped to the bed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." I apologized. Sasuke rolled over.

"It's not your fault... I told you to go faster and harder..." He said. I clenched my fist.

"But I shouldn't have done it so hard! You probably wouldn't hurt so much if I had been more careful." I said. Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine Naruto. I enjoyed it.." He said covering himself up. I heard a knock on the door and went over to it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey Naru did ya have fun last night?" It was Kyuubi. I sighed glancing at Sasuke.

"Yeah.. Why?" I replied. Kyuubi chuckled.

"He bottomed right?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Itachi bottoms to." He murmured. I looked at him weirdly.

"TMI man, TMI." I said. Kyuubi laughed and I pushed him out of the way.

"What time is it?" I asked. Kyuubi looked at his watch.

"You're late." He said. I cursed and decided to teleport in front of the school. I looked around hoping no one saw. Luckily I didn't see anybody.

"Hello Sensei." A voice said behind me. My eyes widened and just as I was about to turn around I was pushed up against the wall.

"Y-you!" I growled. It was Hyuuga Neji.

"Why so late Sensei?" He asked. I gulped.

"Some stuff came up." I answered. I struggled against the fairy's grip as his knee slid in between my legs.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji purred in my ear. I blushed and tried to push him away.

"I don't know!" I hissed. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides.

"Stop struggling!" He growled. I glared at him baring my fangs.

"Bastard! Let me go!" I exclaimed. Neji then kicked the side of my leg. My legs grew weak and I would have slid down if he hadn't been holding me up.

"Why should I? You escaped once with that stupid brother of yours. This time, your mine." He whispered.

**Thats it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Please excuse any mistakes. Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Danger Danger!

Naruto's POV

My eyes widened. He was the dude that almost raped me? I felt myself start shaking, but I knew that I had to be strong. I couldn't show my fear in front of a lowly bastard like him. So, I struggled against his hold, but the bastard was stronger.

"I can't believe you!" I hissed. Neji sighed.

"You thought I wanted Sasuke? I did until I saw that you came back... Poor Naru-chan... You had to grow up with this sexy tanned body..." Neji whispered. I kept struggling but the bastard wasn't budging.

"Leggo!" I screamed. Neji glared at me. my stomach turned as Neji made a face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Neji screeched. I winced and zipped my lips. Neji leaned down and nipped at my ear. I struggled more but his grip only tightened.

"Asshole!" I cried. He pulled away and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled and struggled, but to no avail. I can't believe Sasuke was friends with this bastard. I'm also surprised he hasn't made a move on Sasuke yet.

"I'm gonna rape you like one of those French girls." He whispered throwing me onto a bed. I glared at him and wished I'd drank more blood, but I can't drink much. Sasuke would grow weak. I don't want him to be weak. He's precious to me. He's my everything.

"I won't resist... Just please... Stay away from Sasuke." I said and stopped struggling. "... Fine... I'll stay away from him..." Neji didn't look like he really wanted to, but I think he probably will. I just laid there as he started groping me around. I couldn't believe I was going to let this guy stick his Micky (penis) inside me. As long as he stayed away from Sasuke, then I guess... It didn't matter.

Itachi's POV:

I watched as Kyuubi paced back and forth. He seemed extremely irritated and worried. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then I figured he might snap at me.

"Itachi! What should I do? Naruto's not at the school and it's like 11!" Kyuubi sat down pulling me onto his lap. I stared at him and hugged him.

"Do you think something's happened to him? Someone kidnapped him?" I asked. Kyuubi's eyes suddenly widened. He stood up pulling with him.

"My lil bros in danger! Itachi... We're going out. Get your coat." And with that he dashed out of the living room. He came back into the living room with his coat on and I quickly put mine on.

"Come on Itachi." Kyuubi murmured and I followed him out of the house.

Sasuke's POV:

I tapped my pencil against my desk irritated. I ended up going to school anyways. Stupid mom... I growled. Another thing irritating me was Naruto. He wasn't in class. I even looked around everywhere limping. People that I walked by called me a freakin hobblit. It was pissing me off. I growled looking at the substitute. Where. The. Hell. Was. Naruto. Ignoring the stares I got, I stood up and left the room. I had to find Naruto.

However, Naruto wasn't the only one missing. Neji wasn't anywhere either. Where the fuck was he? I was so pissed off. I glared at some of the people on the hallways. They were staring at me like idiots. I flipped off a couple as I exited the school. I didn't care if I was gonna miss school. I needed to find Naruto, even though I was supposed to be mad at him.

I pulled out my phone and called Itachi. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" I hissed. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was having a bad day.

"Um... Kyuubi and I are looking for him." He replied. I looked at the sky.

"Any ideas at to where he is?" I asked. Itachi hesitated before answering.

"Kyuubi thinks the guy that almost raped him kidnapped him." Itachi said. I stomped my foot to the ground angrily. What the fuck? That guy just had to come back? I hung up on Itachi, even more pissed off than I had been. I had to find Naruto. Naruto was mine, he was my vampire. I stopped for a moment, hoping that didn't sound like Bella from Twilight. Her and her stupid sack of glitter. I stopped when I saw tracks on the ground. It was pretty muddy out so they were easily visible. Hm... I started following the tracks. I groaned when I reached a tar road. I looked from left to right before hurriedly crossing the road. I felt relieved when I saw the tracks again. I kept following them until they finally led to Neji's house. I sighed, maybe Neji was sick. So this gave me the chance to visit him. I knocked on the door and saw Ms. Hyuuga. She happily invited me in.

"Neji here?" I asked. She shook her head. I nodded.

"Um.. Do you mind if I go to his room? I left my game here and he still hasn't given it back." Yeah that jerk still hasn't given back my game. He borrowed it what? 2 months ago? That asshole. She nodded and I headed upstairs. I went over to Neji's door and opened it. I saw what I had least expected. That little bitch. Oh boy, was I pissed off now.

**THE END! Of this chapter! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE AND FOR THE SHORTNESS! I HOPE YOU'LL STAY WITH MY STORY! PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS THAT HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY SO FAR! Sorry for all the caps lock. My friend says I'm vicious when I got my caps locks on. Anyways please review and I'm really sorry for taking forever. I'll be sure to update quicker this time. Sayonara for now. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A very pissed off Sasuke

Naruto's POV:

I whimpered and saw Sasuke looming over Neji. He had a dark and dangerous aura around him. I knew it wasn't a good time to be saying anything like this, considering Neji was extremely close to putting his thing inside me. Luckily he only made it to fingers. Dayum, Sasuke was sexy when he was angry. I crawled off the bed and grabbed my clothes. I felt like crying, even though my previous thoughts didn't make me seem upset. I really am upset. I was nearly raped. Again. By the same asshole. I felt the tears coming back and wiped my eyes. I was surprised when I heard a sudden bang. I whipped my head around. My eyes widened. Sasuke was standing over a bleeding Neji. I noticed that Sasuke had claws. He was human though... Humans don't have long sharp claws... So they? I trembled seeing fear in Neji's eyes. I wondered what sort of facial expression Sasuke had. I stood up and touched Sasuke's shoulder.

Suddenly, he lashed out, clawing my eye. I fell backwards, my hand over my eye. Sasuke's face was dark and murderous. He saw me and stopped. Pain flashed on his face.

"Naruto.." He whispered. I pulled my hand away from my eye. There was blood. I looked back at Sasuke, only being able to see him with one eye.

"Sasuke..." I whispered back. He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry..." He teared up and a tear strolled down his cheek. I used my non bloody hand and reached out, my hand pressed to his cheek. He put a hand over mine, leaning against my touch. I leaned forward and kissed my lightly on the lips. He hesitantly kissed back, and I quickly pulled away.

"We should leave..." I croaked. He nodded, shooting Neji a death glare. I stood up and went to the door.

"I'm sorry... "I froze when I heard Neji's apology. He couldn't have possibly meant it... Could he have? I turned to look at him. He looked sorry, but also had a look of fear. I glanced at Sasuke. His eyes looked slightly red and when he saw me looking at him he smiled, his eyes didn't look quit red anymore. It was probably just my imagination.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked as we got into Kyuubi's car. I nodded slowly.

Kyuubi was really pissed off and Itachi had to hold him back from stomping into the house. He seriously wanted to tear Neji to shreds.

"I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" He growled. I stared at him.

"You watch Pitch Perfect too much." I said. He looked at me and grinned, but I could tell he was still pissed.

"Gotta love Rebel Wilson." He murmured softly. It made me feel like a child again. I smiled and covered my bloody eye. I wasn't sure if it would heal or not. I know I'm a vampire and all, but Sasuke didn't seem human, so maybe it won't heal.

We finally arrived at Sasuke's home and Kyuubi helped me to the house. Neji had been quite rough with the fingers so I was kind of limping.

"You ok lil bro?" Kyuubi asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kyuu. So please don't worry." I smiled. Kyuubi had a pained look on his face.

"Naruto! Of course I'm gonna worry. You're my precious little brother. I can't stand it when you get hurt." I told me wiping some blood off my cheek. I nodded.

"Ok.."

Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, was bandaging my eye up. She was biting her lip nervously. I knew she knew something.

"Mrs. Uchiha... Could I speak to you in private?" I asked. She looked at me, them at Sasuke before nodding. We went outside and she was looking around nervously.

"What is Sasuke? What are you?" She looked at me and then sighed.

"He's a special type of demon." She said.

"What are you?" I looked at her. She closed her eyes and looked at the driveway.

"I'm a succubus." She didn't look happy to be one either. I gulped. So Sasuke wasn't human all along.

"And you, you're a vampire. Am I right?" She looked at me with a serious expression. I nodded.

"Yeah. I drank your sons blood to.." I kind of blurted the last part. She nodded.

"I know. He is only half demon, so that's why you couldn't really taste the demon blood." She said. I nodded.

"But why is he so strong, if he's only half?" I questioned. She ran a hand through her hair. I wondered if my questions were annoying her.

"Because you're around. When it comes to you, he get riled up. Sometimes he doesn't even realize what he doing. The last couple of days he's been having weird dreams that he tells me about. Since he's part demon, he has the specialty seeing the past, present, and future while sleeping. Sometimes he can see the future in his daydreams." She smiled.

"Um... So... He doesn't know what he is?" I asked. She sucked in her breath.

"It's best he doesn't know." She murmured before going back inside. I quickly grabbed her arm and whispered.

"Will my eye heal?"

"I don't know.. It might not." I let go of her arm and went over to Sasuke. His claws were gone and his face was buried in his hands.

"Sasuke?" I touched his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're ok now... Right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm ok."

Sasuke's POV:

I plopped down onto my soft, comfortable bed. The images of earlier flashed through my mind. I'd clawed my ex best friend and made him chicken out, and was about ready to kill the bastard. Then, Naruto tries to stop me, and I claw his eye. I looked at the ceiling and them reached up. I looked at my finger nails. They weren't long at all, so how did I claw Neji and Naruto? I shivered. What if I was cursed or something. Of maybe I'm not human... What if I'm like Naruto and I'm a vampire! Wait... Vampires crave blood, and I sure as hell don't crave blood.

"Sasuke?" I sat up as Naruto came over to me and sat down next to me.

"Naruto?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm feeling so much better. Now that I'm with my precious Sasuke." He kissed me on the lips. I kept my eyes opened at I kissed back. I looked at the bandage. I could see blood showing though it. I felt horrible for hurting Naruto. I don't deserve him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked as I pushed him to the floor. I stood up and walked to the door. Naruto watched as I opened it.

"I'm sorry Naruto... But I can't be with you. I don't deserve you." I pointed out the door. "Leave." I commanded. Naruto didn't move an inch. I glared at him. "Out." I hissed.

"Who told you that you don't deserve me?" He asked, acting as though he hadn't hear the rest. I glared at him.

"I did. I hurt you. You may never be able to see out of that eye again. It'll be all my fault." I replied. Naruto was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed m shirt collar and threw me onto the bed, using his foot to close the door. I pushed myself up and watched as Naruto stormed over to me.

"Why do you get to decide whether I deserve you or not?" His voice was low and threatening. I shivered as he crawled on top of me.

"I-I don't know..." I whimpered. He leaned down licking my neck.

"I deserved getting my eye cut. I hurt you to." He whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"N-Naruto... How did you hurt me?" I asked. He pulled away from my neck.

"I was too rough and when I bite you, it hurts." He said. I stared at him.

"Do you really want me?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're my one and only. You are my Sasuke Uchiha... Soon to be Uzumaki." He smirked. I blushed.

"Dummy." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine, with a hungry passionate kiss.

Itachi's POV:

I stared at the still currently pissed off Kyuubi. It made me kind of jealous to know that he cared so much for his little brother. I sure as hell cared about my brother, but I didn't have a brother complex. Once I knew my brother was ok, I'd let it go. It would be what he would want. Here Kyuubi is, raging like a mad elephant. I grabbed a bag of skittles and through them at Kyuubi. He glared at me.

"Stop." He hissed. He looked at me apologetically after seeing my taken aback face.

"I'm sorry." I stood up and hurried out of the room. I made sure to go fast, hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"Itachi. You really think you can run from me?" I froze. His voice was dark and dangerous. Almost murderous. I turned around and he was on top of me on a flash.

"Itachi, you will never run away from me. You got that?" Kyuubi hissed. I nodded, slightly afraid of the Kyuubi before me. It made me wonder if someone had left him on the past.

"Itachi..." Kyuubi leaned down licking my neck. I clutched his shirt as he sank his fangs into my neck. This was the second time he's ever bitten me. It was painful nd hurt a lot. He was really caring the first time, but right now the bite was rough and hurt even more than the first. I teared up, wondering why Kyuubi was acting like this. Was he taking his pissed off mood out on me? I tilted my head more, hoping it'd help maybe ease the pain. It didn't. It hurt and I was clutching onto Kyuubi's shirt sleeve tighter than I had before. I hoped he'd pull away soon. I was starting to feel dizzy.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED! Yeah... I'm not a very accomplished person. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be mostly Kyuubi and Itachi. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers again. You all make my day brighter. Please review. Sayonara for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kyuubi... Come Back

Itachi's POV:

I squirmed under Kyuubi as he drank some of my blood. My vision began to fade. I cried out, but no noise came out. I couldn't do it anymore. I finally passed out.

...

Kyuubi's POV:

I froze. Itachi went limp. I pulled away and realized what I'd done. I'd bitten him, so roughly. I pulled him up to me and held him close.

"Itachi.. I'm so sorry..." I whispered. I had taken too much blood. I couldn't give him my blood, or else he'd become a vampire. I didn't want him to become a monster like me. I ran my fingers through his hair after pulling the hair tie out.

"My precious.." Ok so maybe I watched too much of The Lord of the Rings. It's true though. Itachi is my precious. I picked him up princess style as I stood up and went to his room, which I guess would be considered our room now. I laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. I kissed his forehead and sat there. I'd taken out my anger on Itachi. I felt so terrible and horrible. I'm such an ass. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips lightly before leaving the room. I ran into his mother.

"Uh... Mikotu?" I asked. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Mikoto." She said before walking passed me and into Itachi's(our) room. She looked at Itachi.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, with an edge in her voice. I gulped. What should I say? "What'd you do vampire?" She hissed. I backed up against the wall.

"I.. I took too much blood." Mikoto stared at me.

"You took too much blood?" She asked. I nodded nervously. She pointed at me.

"If you're gonna take blood from my son, you better take a little. It's not good for him to lose blood! You blithering idiot!" She smacked me. I stood there in shock. She... She just hit me. That sentence flashed through my mind a million times. I felt my temper rise and tried to control it. I couldn't. Hitting me after something terrible happens is not a good idea. In fact, hitting me isn't a good idea. My nostrils flared and I backed away.

"Stay away." I growled. She noticed my temper rising and also backed away.

"You need to control your temper. Especially if you're gonna stay with my son." She growled, nails lengthening. My eyes widened. She wanted a fight.

Naruto's POV:

"Sasuke!" I whined. He whipped around and glared.

"ONCE AGAIN you DO it too HARD." Sasuke hissed. I smiled apologetically.

"Please... Forgive me Sasu." I whispered in his ear. He turned a bright red and head butted me.

"N-no! I won't fall for it!" Sasuke exclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine... Be that way." I said and walked away. Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"No! Don't leave me!" He cried. I smirked.

"But aren't you mad at me?" I asked innocently.

"No... It's hard staying mad at you." He blushed. Aww! So adorable. I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. He leaned closer for a deeper kiss. We were happy and moved towards the couch when suddenly we heard a crash. I whipped around to see Kyuubi falling down the stairs. My eyes widened. I looked up and saw Mikoto in her succubus form and storming towards him.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled. Sasuke was staring at his mother in complete shock. Why was she hurting Kyuu?

Kyuubi's POV:

I landed on my back and my eyes widened. Fuck! That hurt. I laid there for a second before slowly standing up, only to be pushed down again. I saw a flash of yellow in front of me and realized it was Naruto.

"No... Naruto..." I whispered before coughing up some blood.

"Stop! Please.." Naruto whispered. He had such a pained look on his face and I wondered if it was because of me. Was I not paying enough attention to him? I looked at Mikoto and she turned back to her human and form. She glared down at me.

"I'm sorry; I took my anger out on you. I'm really sorry Kyuubi." She didn't even look sorry. I always thought she was the kind and gentle type. I don't think I want to mess with her.. Ever again.

Sasuke's POV:

I stood there in complete shock. My mother was just... She wasn't human? Was that my mother? The thing looked like her, and it turned into her. I watched as she apologized to Kyuubi. He coughed up some blood and I wondered what she did to make him cough up blood. I slowly went over to my mother.

"Mom...?" I asked, my voice shaky. I felt stupid for feeling fear of her. She was my mom. How could I possible fear her? She stared at me before tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Sasu..." She pulled me into a hug, he body was trembling a little and I realized that she was crying. I hugged her back tightly. I felt like a child again.

"What are you.. Mom?" I asked. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I had no clue as to why I wanted to burst into tears. She held me tighter and I heard her answer.

"I'm a succubus." She murmured. I pulled away and stared at her with a "wha?" Look.

"But aren't succubus's like... Sex crazy? Or something like that? Feed off of sex?" I asked. She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"When we're younger we are more like that, we need it. When we're older we can last a couple of months without it. Since I'm older I can survive off human food till my lover gets back. That's how we are." She said. I stared at her.

"Then... What am I?" I asked. I know I'm not human. There's no way Im human. Especially not after what I did to Neji.. There is absolutely no way I am a mortal.

"You are half demon. Your father is a demon. You might be part incubus... But then again you might not be. You're only getting accustomed to you're new demon powers. You can see the past, present, and future, even in your daydreams. You also grow out parts, like eventually you might be able to fly." She explained. I stood there, completely flabbergasted. Naruto didn't look surprised and I shot him a questioning look, then I sent him a "we're talking about this later look." He sweat dropped and nodded.

"Is Itachi like you? Or dad?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"Itachi is beginning to think and act like and incubus. He doesn't have much demon blood in him. So he can't do as much as you can Sasuke." She murmured. I always thought Itachi was the more powerful one. I guess I was wrong.

Later after that we had supper, but Kyuubi couldn't join us because my mom had hurt him. He made a joke and said he'd never mess with her ever again. When he said ever again it made me feel as though he meant he was going to leave. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell asleep... Right at the dinner table.

Vision:

Kyuubi was packing his bags hurriedly. He looked at Itachi and leaned down to kiss him. After he kissed him he grabbed his bag and went to the window. He took one last glance at Itachi before jumping out the window. He ran at an inhuman speed away from the house, never looking back.

End of vision

Itachi's POV:

I was in a field.. no, a meadow surrounded by flowers. I looked around and I saw Kyuubi lying in the grass. I smiled and crawled over to him.

"Hey Kyuubi." I whispered. He didn't answer. I looked down at him and jumped back in shock. He was nothing but a skeleton. I shivered in fear, my eyes wide. Kyuubi... I began to sob. Not my Kyuubi! Then I heard a faint voice.

"Itachi! Itachi! ITACHI!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically. Kyuubi! Where's Kyuubi? I looked at the person seated by my bed. Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I whispered and reached out to him. He took my hand and held it in his own. "Sasuke... Where's Kyuubi?" I asked. Sasuke smiled sadly. I gulped. No... He couldn't be dead... I felt my eyes water and Sasuke touched my cheek.

"He left. Just a little while ago." Sasuke murmured softly, wiping the tear that leaked from my eye away. I froze. Left? Kyuubi left?

"What do you mean? There's no way..." I trailed off. Kyuubi couldn't have left me.. Or Naruto... Could he have?

"Is Naruto still here?" I asked. Sasuke froze. He averted his eyes.

"He went to go look for him..." He didn't look too happy. He looked like he didn't believe that Naruto was going to come back. I reached out and pulled my little brother into a hug. We both were worried that the two wouldn't come back. We wanted them to come back and stay with us for all eternity. There was just one question out of million we had unanswered and wanted answered the most. Would they come back?

**DUN DUN DUN that's it for this chapter! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, this thing has autocorrect and blah blah blah. Hope you liked the chapter! XD thanks for all the reviews/favorites/followers so far! They make me very happy! Please review and sayonara for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Come Back

Sasuke's POV:

It had been three weeks since Kyuubi left. Naruto had come back after 2 days of searching and the night he came back was the night he also left to. He had kissed me and told me he loved me a million times that day. He had only come back to take his stuff. I sat in my room everyday clutching at the clothes I had gotten from the visit to his home. They smelled just like him. I felt tears welling up again and wiped my eyes. Would the water works ever stop? I got off the bed and fell to my knees. I felt weak and could barely get to my door. I hadn't eaten since the day Naruto left. My mother would come in from time to time bringing trays of food. Whenever I are something I would just cough it back up. Nothing tasted good to me anymore. I looked out of my open door and opened my mouth.

"..." Nothing came out. I grabbed at my throat. It was so dry. I used my fist and banged against the floor. My mother came running in. I looked at her and tried to tell her water through movements and telepathy. She understood and quickly got me some water. I drank the whole bottle in just a couple seconds.

"Mother..." I groaned. She pulled me up.

"Why are you so weak?" She asked worriedly. She didn't seem to even care that the two were gone. She was only worried about me and Itachi. Itachi had been clawing at his neck and mom had to tie his hands up so he couldn't reach his neck or scratch it. That didn't stop him from hurting himself. He banged his legs against things randomly without even realizing it. Mom was so worried about him and tried to talk to him. It seemed as though nothing was working.

"I haven't been having an appetite and I toss cookies whenever I eat." I answered. She hugged me and I could feel her trembling.

"Oh Sasuke... I just want you and your brother to be alive again." She whispered. I felt stupid and horrible for making her worry.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try to become more alive. I'll get out again; you'll see." I murmured.

Naruto's POV:

I stared out into the ocean. The waves moved in a dance like motion. I yearned to see Sasuke and touch him. I missed him so much, but I had to search for Kyuubi and being him back. He was on this beach, that I know. His scent was strong and he had only left just as I got here. I figured I'd just take a break and enjoy the ocean. It'd only been two minutes. I stood and up and ran at an inhuman speed after Kyuubi's scent.

Itachi's POV:

I stared at the wall helplessly. I was lost without Kyuubi. I needed him back. He was my hope, and he left me. I struggled against the binds. My mother was so worried about me and tied my hands up so I couldn't scratch my neck. I only scratched it in hope at Kyuubi would smell the blood and come back. He never did.

Kyuubi's POV:

My brother was following me and I was trying to not let him catch up, but he was so fast. I looked at the road and stopped, finally letting my little bro catch up.

"KYUUBI!" He yelled tackling me to the ground. I grunted and glared at him.

"What? Why'd you follow me?" I asked. He punched me.

"You're a complete asshole idiot! You left Itachi and I had to leave Sasuke!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't force you to follow me, now did I?" I growled. He punched me again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Where's the Kyuu I knew?" He whimpered. I stared at Naruto and reached out to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry.., but I had to." I murmured. Naruto's eyes were watering.

"Why? You didn't have to! You chose to! You're just afraid of Mikoto!" He growled. I froze. He was right. I was afraid of Itachi's mother. She didnt seem to accept me, I wanted her to accept me. I just don't think she will.

"So what!? So what if i am?" I yelled. Naruto shook me by the collar of my shirt.

"You are a fucking idiot! If you really love Itachi then you would've stayed with him!" Naruto punched me again before standing up. "You're a dick. Didn't you smell Itachi's blood? What if he was cutting himself?" I froze. I had smelled Itachi's blood. I pushed Naruto onto the tar and ran. I ran like the wind. Itachi!

Sasuke's POV:

I was out with Itachi and mom in Tokyo. She had forced us to go on the trip with her. She wanted us to get away from the house. I sighed and went into an anime store and bought a t-shirt. I walked around with my mom and Itachi aimlessly. We were just sight seeing and taking a lot of pictures. I yawned and asked my mom if we could sit down and take a break and she said no. I almost started whining. I wanted a freaking break! I hated going for walks. Especially in such crowded places like Tokyo. I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Sasuke honey... You ok? You look pale." Mom asked. I nodded and the world suddenly turned black.

I woke up in a weird looking room. I looked around and a figure appeared. I reached out and they grabbed my hand.

"You awake?" It was the voice of a female. Mom.

"Yeah... What happened?" I asked. She smiled sadly.

"You fainted; why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?" She asked. I sighed.

"We were barely ever out in crowds so I never really found the need to." I replied. Se sighed.

"Sasuke you are such a pain in my sexy ass." She chuckled and I smiled, she really knew how to cheer me up. I looked around again.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"We are at an old couple's dojo. They saw you faint and took us here. They are really nice." She grinned. I nodded. They seemed nice, considering helping my discombobulated mother.

"Where are they? Where's Itachi?"

"Itachi's having tea with the elderly couple. They actually managed to make him smile, even if it was fake." She grinned. I chuckled and hopped out of bed.

"Thanks mom I feel much better now." I really did.

"That's good." She said and opened the dojo door. I followed her out and we headed to the tea room.

"Why hello!" The elderly lady said and held out a hand. I shook it and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I bowed. She waved her hands at me.

"No no no! Don't thank us! We always help those in need." She smiled. I nodded and sat down next to Itachi. He glanced at me and continued sipping his tea. He didn't look or seem any happier than he did when we left.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Omani." The three of us bowed and left the dojo. The dojo was just outside of the city part of Tokyo, and I much enjoyed this country area, but my mom wanted to go back to the city part and left me and Itachi at a small cabin. We talked about how nice the elderly couple was and how the old lady sort of reminded us of Naruto.

Naruto's POV:

I took off the old lady wig and washed off the make up. I can't believe I dressed up as Mrs. Omani just so I could see Sasuke and see how he was doing. I went to the closet and helped Mrs. Omani out.

"How'd it go dear?" She asked me. I smiled slightly.

"He seemed just fine." I answered. She smiled.

"That's good. Now you get going deary. He might not wait for you any longer." I knew that but I had to bring Kyuubi back to Itachi first. I thanked her and left again, in search Kyuubi.

**That's it for this chapter! I'm sad to say that the next chapter may be the last. Unless I come up with new ideas. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Transylvania

Sasuke's POV:

It's been 4 months since we've seen the Uzumaki brothers. Itachi hasn't been smiling at all and he seems like he may never get over Kyuubi. We've been traveling around and my moms been trying hard to get Itachi to cheer up, but we both think that it's impossible. Right now we're off to visit my dad in Transylvania. Mom keeps making all these retarded jokes and remarks about vampires. Like 'vampires suck!' And I'm all like no duh.

"Sasuke honey, will you go get some milk. I need it for dinner." Mom smiled at me while handing me 30 dollars.

"Uh... Mom... Milk doesn't cost $30. She shrugged and shooed me off. I took a map of the town and went off to find a convenience store. Something suddenly caught my eye. A blur of yellow. Naruto! I dashed forward and chased after the yellow blur. I turned on a corner and something flew into my face. I tore it off my face. It was a newspaper. I looked at the front page. It was Transylvania newspaper. The front page had a picture of the one and only Naruto. It said WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. I froze; Naruto got in trouble? Then I realized the history of Transylvania. They know he's a vampire and want him dead. I sighed. That stupid blonde. Always getting himself in trouble. I turned around and saw an injured kitten. It was a yellow kitten. So this was the blur of yellow I saw. I picked it up and it struggled in my grip, clawing and hissing. I gave it the Uchiha glare and if stopped squirming. Yup, our glares were enough to kill. Though I think I killed a squirrel with my glare once. It deserved it though. Waking me up at 3 in the morning with it storing its stupid tree just outside my window with the acorns I left out for it. I regretted ever leaving acorns out for the stupid squirrel. Wasn't till after I realized the squirrel was getting it on with chipmunk and they kept bumping into the acorns. I think I might have killed the chipmunk to.

I stuffed the yellow cat in my sweat shirt and went to the convenience store. I even bought cat food for the stupid struggling cat. I kept glaring at it and it whimpered each time. I cashed out and headed back to the hotel we were staying at. When I got there I heard my mom and Itachi arguing. They have been arguing a lot lately and I was getting tired of it. I put the milk in the the mini fridge my mom brought and went to the room attached to this room. I went over to the bed and sat down. I pulled the cat out of my sweat shirt and it's fur stood up and it hissed at me. I smiled at it slightly. It's yellow fur and blue eyes reminded me of Naruto, it's just the attitude that didn't. The stupid cat kept scratching me when I tried petting it. I gave it the I'm going to kill you Uchiha glare and it finally let me pet it no problem. I smiled at how cute it was.

"I think I'll call you Naruto jr." I chuckled as it looked sort of pleased with the name. It finally mellowed out a bit and started purring when I pet it. It's fur was so soft, and it made me wonder whether it really was a stray or not.

"Sasuke?" I heard Itachi's voice outside the door. I quickly hid the cat under my sweatshirt and told Itachi he could come in.

"Hey nii-San." I finally started calling him that and it cheered him up a little whenever I did call him it.

"Have you seen this?" He asked sitting beside me on the bed holding up the newspaper I saw earlier. I nodded. He looked at me.

"Is Naruto looking for Kyuubi?" He asked. Naruto was; he told me the night he left.

"Yeah." I answered. Itachi looked hopeful. He really missed Kyuubi. I guess those two were really close. I pulled Itachi into a hug, completely forgetting about Naruto jr. He meowed and I felt him squirm. I pulled away and put a hand over my stomach in the area where the annoying yellow cat was.

"Sasuke... What was that?" Itachi asked. I gulped. He felt Naruto jr.'s squirming. I pulled the yellow cat out of my sweatshirt and showed him to Itachi. Itachi stared at the cat.

"It looks just like Naruto." He stated staring at it. I nodded.

"I named it Naruto jr." I murmured petting it behind its ear. It purred more and fell asleep on my lap. Itachi broke into a smile. I was surprised, he hadn't smiled in 4 months.

"It's really cute." He said before standing up and walking away. I watched him before laying back. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

Naruto's POV:

I stood up and crawled over Sasuke as he slept. I couldn't believe I was pretending to be a cat. Though it was fun, except for the part were I had to eat cat food. At least I was able to know Sasuke still missed me and that Itachi still missed Kyuu. I know where Kyuu is now. He's at the palace in Transylvania where Dracula used to live. I hopped off the bed and went over to the window. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I must go. I will be back... Eventually. I hopped out the window and landed on all fours.

Sasuke's POV:

Naruto Jr. disappeared. Just like the real Naruto. It made me wonder if Naruto's had a knack for just disappearing. I got off the bed and went to the other room to my mom and Itachi arguing, ready to tear each others throat out.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we go see dad now?" I asked interrupting their argument. My mom looked at me sadly.

"Yes... Itachi please get the mini refrigerator, Sasuke please grab the suit cases." My mom left the room and went out to the SUV. I grabbed our suit cases and headed out the door after Itachi.

"Hey... Why do you guys keep arguing?" I asked as we headed down the stairs. Itachi glanced at me and sighed.

"She thinks I should just hurry up and get over Kyuubi." He replied. Mom said that? Why didn't she like Kyuubi?

"Why?" I asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I just don't think she likes him very much." Itachi muttered and went out the door. I stared after him for a moment before following.

"100 bottles of a milk on the wall! Take one down pass it around!" My mom sounded like a broken record as she sang. Itachi and I just sat in the back seats staring out the window. Mom tried to get us to join in on the song, but Itachi and I weren't in the mood. Neither of us were actually too happy with her because of her attitude about Kyuubi. We didn't even see why she doesn't like him. He's nice and friendly, with a bigish heart.

"We're here!" Mom yelled as she parked in front of a tall and creepy building. Transylvania itself was pretty creepy. You'd think these people would get into some modern stuff, but no. They still had pitch forks and stuff like that. We got out and looked around. Transylvania was really dark and their was vines all over some of the cement buildings. Mom told Itachi and I that we could explore and we unhappily did. We went inside this store and there were these creepy Transylvanians staring at us like we were food. Itachi and I exchanged glances before hurriedly leaving the store. Everywhere we went Transylvanians were looking at us like that. It made us feel really uncomfortable. How could dad go through all of this?

"Yo." We heard a voice and turned around. There was a tall Transylvanian looking at us. We looked at him and then I looked at Itachi. He didn't even look scared.

"Hi." Itachi said sliding his hands in his pockets casually.

"Where you guys from?" The guy asked.

"Japan." Itachi answered. The guy took a step towards us.

"What you japanese doin in these parts?" He asked.

"Our father is here and we're visiting him."

"What's your fathers name?"

"Fugaku Uchiha." The guy froze and glared.

"What are you Uchiha's doing here?" He questioned. His voice was harsh and cold. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Trust me, we would like to get out of here quickly." Itachi's voice wasn't very friendly either. I took a step forward.

"Um.. Excuse me, could you tell me why your people keep staring at us like we're food?" I struck up the courage to ask. The guys eyes roamed over my body and I shivered in disgust.

"Because to us, you are food."

**THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPPIE! Yeah so I decided to not make this the last chapter! I got some ideas from a review and I decided to make it longer seeing as how you guys didn't want it to end. That made me happy :D thanks for the reviews! They all make me happy. Sprry for the shortness and stuff but since it's a new idea and stuff I decided to make it shorter. Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Naruto... And weird stuff

Sasuke's POV:

Is been about a week since we've come to Transylvania. I haven't seen my dad once either. My moms been the only one besides Itachi to visits him. They won't tell me why I can't see him. Mom keeps saying he can only have adults visit him. Just because I'm not a teen quite yet, doesn't mean I couldn't be considered an adult. I'm so sick of my mom treating me like a 5 year old. Ever since we got here she's been pestering me about stupid stuff. She doesn't even let me go out alone. I have to go out with Itachi. He always says no. So today, I'm breaking the rules. I'm going out alone. I don't care what my mom says. I want freedom, and it seems the only way to get freedom is to sneak out.

I looked around and quietly, like a ninja, I opened the door and stepped out of the apartment. I slowly and carefully shut the door. I carefully crept down the stairs and left the apartment building. I took in the fresh air. It was nice to be out. I hate being cooped up. It makes me feel like a rabbit or a guinea pig stuck in a cage for the rest of its life. It was after 5 in the morning and the Transylvanians were up and walking around the streets. A couple of them gave me dirty looks, which I brushed off. I noticed a small store and walked over to it. I peaked inside and noticed there were only a couple people in it. I walked over to the apples and grabbed a fresh green one. I didn't see a price so I went over to the register.

"Excuse me?" I said. The cashier looked at me, under those long dark eyelashes.

"What?" His voice was deep and dark. I gulped.

"How much is this apple?" I asked. He looked at me and flicked his dark hair over his shoulder.

"6.57 leu." He answered. Leu? What's leu?

"What's... Leu?" I asked. He laughed at me; even his laugh was dark.

"2 dollars." He said, regaining his composure after several stares.

"Is it ok to use normal money?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled out 2 dollar bills and handed them to him. He smiled and ripped the two bills in half. My jaw dropped and I glared at him.

"Why'd you just rip them? You said I could use them?" I hissed. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me over the counter.

"We use leu. Not American dollars or yen." He growled. I gulped and tried to pull back but he didn't let me.

"Listen here.. Uchiha, we aren't going to let you just walk in here like you own the place." He pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted the apple." I said pointing to the green ball of sweetness.

"Come back with 1.64 leu and you can have the apple." He replied.

"How much is that?" I asked. He sighed, still not letting go of my shirt.

"50 cents." He said.

"Where can I get some leu?" I asked. He smirked, which was really evil.

"You wanna know?" He asked. I nodded.

"Follow me." He murmured and pulled me to the side of the counter. I told him I'd follow and he didn't have to hold onto my shirt. He ignored me and led me up a set of stairs that were down a hallway. I looked back and it seemed like everything had disappeared. I looked ahead and saw a few doors. The guy led me to the farthest one away from the stairs and opened it. He shoved me inside and walked in after me and closed the door, locking it. I gulped and looked around the room. It was small with a bed, a desk with an old computer on it. There was also a closet. I walked over to the closet and gasped when I was pushed onto the bed. I tried to get up, but the Transylvanian crawled on top of me with a knife. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than he looked.

"What are you?" He hissed. I stared at him.

"Get off!" I exclaimed. He held the knife to my neck.

"Tell me what you are and I'll let go." He reasoned. I struggled a little before finally giving up.

"I'm half demon-!" I coughed as he elbowed me in the gut.

"Half demon?" He growled. I felt my eyes getting watery. He was so strong.

"Yes..." I groaned in pain as he punched me. Why was he going this to me? I stared at him weakly. He smirked and leaned down. My eyes widened and I began to struggle. He held me there firmly so I gave up. I whimpered as he bit my lip.

"Does demon blood turn mortals into half demons?" He asked as my lip began to bleed.

"I.. Don't know much about it." I mumbled, turning my head. He grabbed my chin and forced it so I was looking him in the eye.

"Shall we test it?" He asked. I struggled again.

"Let me go! You said if I told you what I as you'd let me go!" I shouted. He covered my mouth with his. I struggled and screamed but it was only muffled. Naruto! Help! Somebody! The guy slid his hands in my pants and I whimpered. Please... No...

BAM! CRASH! Suddenly a flash of black and yellow bursts through the window. It grabbed the Transylvanian and threw him in the closet, which wasn't really a closet. He flew through the doors and a bunch of people watch him fly passed them. I stared at the room. I was like a huge jail cell filled with a bunch of people. Except the people... Weren't people. Some of them had blood red eyes and others were limp against the wall. What was this?

"Sasuke." A familiar, yet cold threatening voice said. I looked up and saw Naruto staring down at me. His blonde locks were longer and he was much taller. He was wearing a long black leather jacket. Under that he had a black leather vest. His jeans were black and he had long black leather boots on. What was he, vampire hunting?

"N-Naruto..." I whispered. His stare was cold and I felt myself begin to tremble. I leaned against the wall hugging my knees.

"What a strange twist of fate to meet you here." He said. He seemed so different. I looked down unsure what to do.

"Yes..." I managed to say. He stepped closer and reached out towards the room. Some of the inhuman people were inching towards up. They flew backwards and two sturdy and strong doors replaced the old closet doors. Naruto then let his arm fall to his side and he inched towards me.

"Sasuke." He said, in a softer and gentler voice. I stared at him and he sat at the edge of the bed.

"What... Are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down for a second and then looked back up.

"Kyuubi's here." He said. My eyes widened.

"Kyuubi? Is here? Where?" My arms loosened against my knees and I finally just let them fall to my sides.

"He's in the palace..." Naruto murmured. I stared at him. Palace? Where?

"Where's the palace?" I asked. Naruto stiffened.

"Not far from here."

"Take me there, please." I pleaded. Naruto looked at me and shook his head.

"It's not that easy, Sasuke, to just get into the palace." He looked out the window morosely.

"Why not?"

"Because, there's a bunch of guards, and they're like those huge ass creatures in The Lord of the rings." He said. Big ass creatures in The Lord of the rings? What?

"What?" I stared at him totally confused.

"You know, the big chubby ones. In the game they're really hard to beat." He mumbled and licked his lips. Looking at his lips reminded me that the Transylvanian dude made mine bleed. I put my index finger up to my bottom lip. When I pulled it away there was dark crimson red blood on my finger. Naruto was staring at it like it was a 5 star restaurants best meal ever.

"Do you need some blood?" I asked, crawling over to him. He paused before nodding.

"Have you had any blood in the last few months?" He shook his head and placed a hand at the back of my neck. He leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back hungrily. It'd been so long, too long, since I'd kissed him. I pressed closer to him, wanting to feel him again. He slid a hand up my shirt and I shivered slightly. He caressed my skin as he licked the blood leaking from the wound on my lip. He then began to suck on it and I heard him gulping down some of my blood. I moaned and clutched onto his jacket. He kept drinking and I clutched harder. I understood that he was thirsty and didn't mind that he took more than the usual he used to take.

"Mmm..." He pulled away and I blushed at how sexy he looked with the blood dripping down the side of his mouth. So damn sexy.

"Did you have enough?" He nodded and his tongue flicked out licking the blood from the corner of his mouth. I almost melted. He'd gotten so much sexier. I licked my upper lip, not wanting to taste the blood. I did anyways. It had such a weird taste.

"You don't like the taste do you?" He smirked. I blushed.

"It... It's weird." I mumbled. He chuckled and pecked me on the cheek.

"I missed you." He murmured. I smiled.

"I missed you to," I glanced at his clothing, "what's with the clothes?" He laughed.

"Well... I'm trying to blend with the shadows. As you've noticed, this place is pretty dark." He replied. I nodded; it was.

"Can't we... At least try to get into the palace?" I asked. Naruto stared at me for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I.. Guess we could try." He finally said. I slowly got off the bed and grunted, clutching my stomach. I definitely had bruises there.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, a worried expression of his face.

"Yeah... That guy punched me and elbowed me in the gut." Naruto growled and stood up pulling me onto his back. He stood in front of the broken window and we both looked down. A guy was pulling this other guy to the butcher shop.

"Why is he pulling him to the butcher shop?" I asked. Naruto just watched. The guy pulled the other into the butcher shop and Naruto just watched closely. I could've swore I saw his ears perk. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a scream. Naruto jumped out of the window and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I finally opened them we were in front of a tall building. Naruto walked into the building and went up the stairs. I held onto him tightly. He stood in front of this black door and he slowly opened it. I looked around and he stepped into the room. He flicked the light switch on and the room was really dark, even with the light on. He set me down on the bed and went over the desk. He flipped through these papers and I laid back against the bed. He came back over with a piece of paper. He handed it to me and sat at the edge of the bed. I looked at the paper and glanced up at Naruto.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That's Kyuubi and the master of the palace... His name was something like... Xavier..." Naruto said, pondering it for a moment.

"Oh... He looks so young." I looked at Kyuubi. He looked like he was only 10 years old.

"That's because he was young. He and Xavier used to be the greatest of friends. Kyuubi wandered around and finally got the stupid idea to visit him." Naruto stood up again and grabbed a pile of papers and brought them back over to the bed. He sat down and handed me some other paper. I looked at the pictures and there was a caption. It read: Xavier, friend to all

"Xavier isn't all that friendly is he?" I looked at Naruto. He nodded.

"He's friendly in the beginning, and then he changes. Kyuubi's in grave danger. Your father isn't just here for business. He knows Xavier and Xavier knows him."

"My father?"

"Yes. They also used to be the greatest of friends."

**CLIFF HANGER FOR YA! MUHAHAHA hope you enjoyed the chappie! Weird I know! Haha! Thanks for all the reviews! Please excuse my dear aunt Sally... I mean mistakes... Sorry that just randomly popped in my head. Top of the mornin to ya! Sorry I had to day that it's been stuck in my head for a while... Yeah... Anyways please review! Sayonara for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Poor Kyuubi... And lucky Naruto

Kyuubi's POV:

I stared out the window; it was raining. Drip drop. Such a melodic sound. Itachi had always made melodic sounds when we were in bed or out on a date. I'd left him. By now he's probably with someone else and in a happy relationship. I sighed and stood up from the window couch thing. I walked over to the table with the alcohol and poured myself a shot. I put it to my lips and gulped it down. I glanced at my robe. It had an X on it. X stood for Xavier. When I was young I used to call him my uncle, but now... I don't think he could be considered my uncle. He seduced me and we did something terrible. We had sex. I missed Itachi and I pretended I was with Itachi,mor at least tried to. It was hard, cause I was bottom. Itachi could never top me, unless he snapped. It'd take forever for him to snap. Oh gods, I miss him so much.

He was everything to me. I love him so much. I wish I hadn't left. He'd still be nice and snug in my arms. I wonder if he has found someone... Probably has. With looks like his, he could turn the straight guys gay. He's just that good looking. His body was nice and smooth and pale. It was perfect. He was perfect. In every way. I miss him soooo much! Itachi...

"Kyuubi." A deep voice sounded from the door. I turned around and looked at him. Xavier. He looked young, even though he's not young at all.

"Xavier." I used the same tone he used. He strode over to me and placed a hand to my cheek. I turned my head when he leaned forward.

"Kyuubi?" He questioned. His voice sounded angry.

"I can't do this anymore Xavier. I can't just let you do me when I'm still in love with him." I told him. Xavier grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were dark and murderous.

"You're mine! I've waited a long time to make you mine! I finally have and I'm never letting you go." He growled and forced me against the wall. I struggled against him.

"Let me go! You can't force me to love you!" I cried. Xavier stared in my eyes. I shivered, feeling as though he was staring through my very soul.

"I may not be able to force you to love me, but I can force other things upon you. I can fuck you senseless against this wall. You wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Not without any blood. So stupid not to take blood from the humans I have given to you." He slid a hand down to my thigh. I gulped.

"I won't take the blood from those dirty humans. Their blood taste like shit. Only one person can satisfy my thirst." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Whats his name? Itachi Uchiha? Hah! He wouldn't give you his blood. Even if you begged for it. You caused him pain. You left him. What makes you think he'd give you blood?" Xavier asked. I tried to force my chin out of his iron grip, but I couldn't.

"...Then I'll die." I looked him dead in the eye. I was serious. I won't drink any other blood. Animal blood, dirty human blood. Itachi isn't human... Well he's part human but his blood tastes sweet.

"You can't be serious! There's other fish in the sea." Xavier was basically just telling me to love him. No. I won't love him. He'll always be a friend.

"No. My love for him is eternal." I told him. My voice was dead serious. He made a sound of rage and tore my robe off. My eyes widened as he spun me around so my stomach was against the wall. I cried out in pain as he shoved himself inside me.

Itachi's POV:

I sat at the kitchen table spinning my cereal around with my spoon. I kept feeling this awful pang in my chest and I wanted it to stop. I finished my cereal hurriedly. I couldn't stand this. I felt like someone was stabbing me right in the chest. I don't know what I did to deserve this pain. It was horrible. Even grape juice couldn't help.

"Itachi honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked as she walked over to the coffee pot. She seemed all bright and shiny. Must've gotten laid.

"I have this weird feeling in my chest. Like someone's stabbing me over and over." I told her. She poured some coffee into her coffee cup and turned around to look at me.

"That usually means someone you love dearly is in danger or pain." She said. Who? Sasuke as in his room sleeping. Mom was standing right in front of me. Who else is there? I didn't know why I was asking myself that question when I knew the answer. Kyuubi.

"I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be home soon." I murmured, standing up. She nodded while pouring some milk in her coffee cup.

I walked through town, wondering what I should do. I had no clue as to where Kyuubi was. He's probably in grave danger or is badly injured. I saw a guy with bruises all over his face sweeping the porch to his store. He looked at me and I saw a smirk. I quickly looked away and kept walking. I shoved my hands in my coat pockets and fast walked down the street. Don't any of these people know of the modern world? The streets are all dirt and no tar. The building are dark and made of shitty ancient wood. Few building are made of cement. I looked around some more and then I skidded to a halt. Something huge caught my eye. A huge palace, mansion whatever you wanna call it was standing on a hill. I looked at the entrance. I huge tall gate stood right in front of me. I stepped towards the gate, reaching out. My finger tip touched the thick black iron bar. It suddenly opened and I freaked out. We're the gates supposed to just open. I mean that palace/mansion thing was huge. There's probably a room full of gold. I took a deep breath and stepped passed the gates.

Naruto's POV:

I had told Sasuke all about the friendship between his father and Xavier. He was so surprised that I had to leave him there for a while so his brain could process it all. At the moment I was in the bathroom staring at my face. The color had come back to my face since I'd had some if Sasuke's blood. Did I thank him? I don't remember. I exited the bathroom and walked over to the still dazed Uchiha.

"Sasu-chan!" I whispered in his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard my voice. He stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure if I had thanked you or not for giving me some blood." I told him. He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me, Naruto." He said. I smiled. He was so beautiful.

"Thank you Sasuke. I love you." I said. He blushed cutely and I leaned down, pressing my lips against his into a deep passionate kiss. I forced my tongue in his mouth and pulled him against me.

"Wait- mm... Naruto!" He pulled away gasping for air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When are we gonna go raid the palace?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, let me hold you." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

_LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_

I pulled Sasuke's shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He moaned as I aggressively unbuttoned his pants. I slid them off. It'd been so long since I'd been inside him and I wanted him so badly. I pulled him into another deep kiss as I slid his boxers off. He tangled his fingers in my hair and grinned against me as I threw his boxers somewhere. I nipped at his bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth. I slid my tongue into his mouth and our tongues rubbed against each other. I gripped his erection and began stroking it. He shivered and bucked his hips slightly. I sucked on his tongue a little and placed my free hand at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss more. It felt so good to be able to touch him like this again. He definitely won't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Mm..." He moaned as I stroked him at a much more faster pace. Gods, I loved his moans so much. He ripped my shirt off. Looks like I'll have to buy a new one. He ran his hands over my chest. We parted slightly to catch our breath. Our foreheads were touching and I squeezed his member. He arched his back and bucked his hips. His face was red and I could see the perspiration on his forehead. He was so adorable. I stroked him faster and faster and he gasped and groaned loudly.

"I-I- aah!" He cried out in pleasure as he came on our stomachs. I licked my lips and slid my other hand down to his cute ass. I slowly slid a finger inside his entrance and he stiffened a little. I watched as he got used to it before I added another one. He made a noise in the back of his throat. I scissored my fingers before adding a third. He panted and groaned.

"Naruto! I want you inside me. Now!" He commanded. I licked my lips and pulled off my pants and boxers. I lifted his lips up so his legs were over my shoulders. I positioned myself at his entrance before carefully sliding in. He stiffened and I told him to relax. He nodded and gasped when I was all the way inside him. I waited for his permission before I moved.

"M-move.." He whispered. I happily abided and began to thrust in and out of him. He pulled me into a kiss as our bodies rocked to together. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he moaned cutely. I began pounding into him faster and harder. He clawed my back and I groaned. I liked feeling pain when making love to him. Last time we made love he had also dug his nails in my back. It turned me on. When he clawed my back I knew I was hitting his sweet spot.

"Aah! Nngh! Faster!" He cried. I thrusted faster and harder, making the bed bang against the wall. Oh yes, his ass was gonna hurt real bad tomorrow.

"Aaah! NARUTO!" He screamed my name as he came.

"Sasuke!" I groaned loudly as I came inside him. I pulled out and laid down next to him. We were all sweaty and panting.

"That was amazing... But I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

_LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON END_

Kyuubi's POV:

I laid on the floor, blood and semen pouring out of my ass. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Xavier, my old friend, just raped me. He made my ass bleed. He thinks that will make me love him? He better think again. I shakily tried to get up, but my ass hurt so much. I broke into a sob. How could he do this to me? Do I mean anything to him?

"INTRUDER!" A loud alarm rang through the palace. I sat up. Who would intrude the palace with those giant ass Lord of the Ring like creatures guarding the doors?

"ITACHI UCHIHA HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" My eyes widened. Itachi was here?

**YEAH AND THAT'S THAT CHAPPIE! WOOT! I tried making it longer than the other chappies... Is it longer? I hope you liked it! Sorry about the rape part... I gave you guys a lemon to make up for it :D at least I hope it makes up for it D: please review! I'LL GIVE YOU AN ASIAN MAFIA!**

**(-.-(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**Asian mafia **

**Sayonara for now! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wilting Roses

Kyuubi's POV:

I stood up quickly ignoring the pain and grabbed a clean robe and went to the door. I went to the scooter room and grabbed a scooter. I stepped onto it and hit the button and headed down the hall. I needed to get to Itachi before Xavier does. If Xavier finds him Itachi will be burnt toast. He'll be eaten by rabid beasts, like that werewolf guy that Xavier has in the basement.

MEEP BEEP MEEP BEEP

I was already sick of the stupid alarm noise. I just needed to find Itachi and get him out of this hell hole.

"Itachi..." I whispered and suddenly I ran into something. I fell over, grunting.

"Kyuubi?" That voice. That sexy voice. Itachi.

"Itachi..." I looked up at him and his eyes flashed.

"Your eyes! They're red!" He exclaimed. I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"Sorry something terrible just happened..." I looked down and Itachi looked at the scooter.

"What is that? It looks like those things from mall cop." He stated. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but seriously. Who mentions Mall Cop after seeing your boyfriend who left several months ago? I glanced at him and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Itachi stood up and helped pull me up.

"I don't know. I was touching the gates and they suddenly opened." Itachi replied.

"How'd you get passed the big ass Lord of The Rings creature things?" He looked at me like I was weird.

"There wasn't any big ass Lord of The Rings creatures. There was a wolf and it watched me as I entered." He looked at my body and I noticed the robe was kind of lose and showing off my body. I quickly fixed it, blushing like a girl.

"So you've been here?" Itachi looked around. I nodded.

"I've been here with Xavier... My unc- friend... Almost friend... Ex friend..." I winced feeling a sharp pain on my head and looked at Itachi. He was so beautiful and looked slightly different than he had before.

"I missed you." The words just slipped out. I had no control over them. Itachi smiled.

"I missed you more." I smiled sadly.

"I missed you most." I coughed and leaned over. Not now... Stupid thirst.

"You ok?" Itachi asked. I looked up at him. The beautiful Itachi. I reached out to touch him, but I coughed again.

"So you're still not going to feed off the humans?" I clutched at my throat and looked up at Xavier. He was holding Itachi up by the back of his shirt.

"Nev...er..!" I gasped. So this is what it feels like. This is what I get for leaving him. He struggled and then his eyes sparked. He shrugged out of his jacket and leaped towards me. I watched as Xavier's arms wrapped themselves around Itachi.

"You will never see each other again." Itachi yelled and struggled.

"Asshole! Let me go! Can't you see without me he'll die!" Itachi shouted. That made Xavier stop.

"Then I'll just drain you of your blood and give it to him in cups." Itachi looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you going to do once the cups run out? Huh?" He asked. Xavier glared at him. He knew Itachi was right, but he didn't want Itachi to live.

"Fine. You'll be in the dungeons while I try to get Kyuubi to stop coughing." He hissed and shoved Itachi towards the guards. I watched, feeling terrible. My head felt like it was being filled with needles and my body felt like it was burning. My throat felt like it was burning.

"Please Kyuubi. Drink from someone other than that stupid Uchiha." Xavier knelt down in front of me and I bared my fangs. He backed away and I stood up shakily. I needed my Itachi. Yes... My Itachi.

Itachi's POV:

I struggled against the guards grip, but they were too strong. Probably vampires just like Kyuubi and Naruto. I looked up at them and they were staring at my neck hungrily. Yup, definitely vamps. One of the guards looked at the other.

"You think he'd mind if we just had a taste?" The other one hesitated.

"Just a sip?" They stared into each others eyes as though communicating through them.

"Hm..." One of them looked at the floor and the other one went back to admiring my neck. Ugh... Vampires.

"Holy shit!" one of them cursed. We all turned to see something red. Like fiery red. It was coming towards us. I looked at the two guards for help but they were already running, completely forgetting about me. I casted the red thing one last glance before taking off after them.

Naruto's POV:

"You ready Sasuke?" I asked him. He wiggled around in his outfit and then made a face.

"How can you wear these?" He wiggled around more and finally just gave up. I laughed and sighed.

"We have to and once you get used the them they're actually not that bad." I smiled and Sasuke smiled back. We both were wearing black leather pants, leather jacket, and a leather vest with weapons and a belt with weapons. We were going full out on these guys.

"Ready now? Cause I'm sensing danger." I really was sensing danger. I could feel Kyuubi's thirst and we had to get to him before anyone else or he'll suck them dry.

"Yup! Let's roll!" Sasuke jumped out the window and landed almost delicately on his feet. He stumbled a little, due to last nights activities. I leapt out of the window and landed perfectly on my feet. Sasuke punched my shoulder.

"Asshole." He muttered. I chuckled and we took off in the direction of Xavier's mansion. He was the mastermind of it all. Hehehe I feel like we're in Scooby Doo and we're about to solve a mystery! I nearly squealed like a girl but kept my calm composure. I can't get distracted by Scooby Doo. We don't even have a dog so I guess it doesn't make sense to feel like I'm in Scooby Doo. Maybe we could quickly buy a dog that looked like Scooby Doo so it'd feel more Scoobyish. Yeah that sounds like a plan.

"Are you an idiot?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" I asked. He sighed and suddenly I ran into a gate. I fell backwards and grunted.

"Ow." I quickly stood up and looked up. We're here! Without Scooby Doo...

"I'm gonna try to open it." Sasuke gripped the gates and pushed them open. We both exchanged glances before stepping through the gates.

Kyuubi's POV:

I needed it. I needed it badly. I stumbled around the halls, feeling like I was on fire. I had lost sight of Itachi. Oh Itachi... I miss you. I need you. I need everything. I leaned against the wall and coughed. I need blood soon... My vision was beginning to blur. "Itachi!" I screamed before everything went black.

Rose petals fell softly to the ground soon the roses fell after them. Black roses were falling everywhere. Once they fell they wilted, turning into almost nothing. I reached out for one to keep it from hitting the ground, not wanting to let it wilt. But once the rose hit my skin it turned to ash. I looked up at a single red rose falling towards me. I wanted to reach out and catch it, but I was afraid it would turn to ash. The red rose fell onto my chest and I watched it, wondering if it to, would wilt. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and I watched as it came towards me. It was beginning to consume me.

Itachi's POV:

I ran over to the red light and my eyes widened. It was Kyuubi. His eyes were closed and he was so pale I thought he was dead. He can't be dead. I sat down beside him and shook him.

"Kyuubi! Wake up!" I cried. He didn't move, he just stayed still. I felt tears well up into my eyes and then I realized something. He needed blood. I looked around for something sharp. I grabbed his hand. I was right. His finger nails are sharp. I placed his finger nail to my wrist and took a deep breath as I jabbed myself with it. I watched as the blood began to drip from the new wound. I held my wrist over his mouth and watched as it dropped to his lips. His mouth wasn't open enough. I held my wrist over my mouth and winced at the taste. I filled my mouth up with my blood and leaned over him. I pressed my lips to his and transferred the blood from my mouth to his. Suddenly two hands gripped my shoulders and I was pulled away. I looked up to see Xavier.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. I glared at him.

"I'm saving him." I growled. His glare was icy and he let me go.

"If he doesn't wake up soon you'll be dead." I leaned back over Kyuubi and tried to see if he had swallowed it. My shoulders were grabbed again and I sighed.

"What now-?" I gasped as Kyuubi sat up. He looked at me, his eyes red.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the mansion." I smiled. He looked at Xavier and his eyes turned a dark red. If looks could kill Xavier would be dust.

"What happened?" He asked. I glanced at Xavier.

"I'm not sure all of the details. But I ended up here, we met, his guards took me and then you came and the guards got scared and ran and I ran after them and then I found you and gave you some blood and yeah." I explained. He looked at Xavier.

"You had the guards take him? Your guards are chicken shit and if something came your guards and Itachi would be dead." Kyuubi growled. Damn he's hot when he's mad.

"I've trained my guards to be the best." Xavier straightened his jacket. Kyuubi stood up and scoffed.

"Oh yeah! They're totally the best guards ever." He muttered sarcastically.

"They are." Xavier looked Kyuubi dead in the eye. I could tell something happened between the two. I wanted to find out to.

"INTRUDERS! SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI!" My head snapped up. Sasuke? Naruto? What are they...?

"Naruto..." Kyuubi looked at the speaker on the wall and we both exchanged glances.

"Looks like we have two more to kill." Xavier murmured. Kyuubi and I looked at him with icy glares. He smiled and held out a rose to Kyuubi.

"Ta." He dropped it on Kyuubi's hand and disappeared. I looked around wondering where he went.

"Where'd he go?" I asked looking at Kyuubi. He stared at the rose with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Kyuu... Bi?" I whispered. He stared at the rose. We both watched as it began to wilt.

"Kyuubi." We both turned as a familiar voice was heard. Naruto.

"Hey guys. What bitches do we need to kill today?" He tilted his head with a grin.

Minato's POV:

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kushina screamed. I whimpered and looked at her.

"Why are our sons at Xavier's?" I glared at my long sharp finger nails. Kushina sat down and rested her chin on her fist.

"They'll be ok Minato. These are our boys. They need to learn to do things themselves. They've been relying on us for far too long." She grabbed her glass of blood and took a sip. I couldn't stand drinking the blood of humans or the blood of animals. It was horrible. I've been living off of blood that our servants give us. Lately I've been feeling disgusted by blood. I haven't been having an appetite. I glanced at Kushina before grabbing my glass. I stared at the blood in it and made a face.

"Something wrong?" Kushina asked, looking at me.

"Uh.. No not at all." I smiled and then looked back at the blood. I set it down and stood up.

"Nature is calling." I left the foyer and went upstairs to my room.

"Hello master." I smiled at my servant, Roland. He held out a red rose.

"Hello Roland." I was about to reach for the rose when a vision came.

Vision:

Naruto and Sasuke were running towards me and Kyuubi was lying on the ground with Itachi beside him. Naruto whispered to Sasuke and ran over to me. I suddenly fell over and he caught me.

"Dad!" He cried. The last thing I saw was a smirking Roland.

:Vision End:

"Master?" Roland asked. I looked at him and pulled my hand back.

"Please excuse me." I murmured and hurried to the bedroom. Roland smiled and waved as I hurried away. There was something weird about him and I sphust couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the pictures of Naruto and Kyuubi. My two sons...

"Excuse me master." Roland came in without my permission. I turned my chair around and looked at him.

"Roland I would like to be left alone." I said. He smiled and walked over to me. I froze when he placed his knee over my private.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I moved my chair back but it hit the desk.

"You didn't accept my rose." He whispered and pulled out the same rose. He placed it in the palm of my hand and it wilted.

"It wilted..." I stared at it. Roland pulled me up out of the chair and shoved me down onto the floor on my stomach.

"You're gonna wilt to."

**Thats the end of this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They're always wonderful! Hope you liked the roses In the chappie! Please review! Sayonara for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dad!

Naruto's POV:

I felt like something was terribly wrong, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Itachi were with me so I didn't know who else I love could possibly be in danger?

Sasuke's POV:

We've been stabbing Xavier's minions for a long while now. I'm starting to get disgusted by all this blood. Some of the blood was black and some was green. It was so gross. Naruto was extremely skilled at all of this. I on the other hand was slightly clumsy. Whenever I thought I was good, I ended up tripping over one of the minions Naruto killed. It was starting to make me tired. They just kept coming.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. I spun around and sliced one of Xavier's minions in half. Oh yeah. You don't mess with the zohan, bitch.

"Sasuke." I turned to look at Naruto. Damn he looked sexy in black leather.

"That was fun?" He didn't laugh. He was frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. Naruto stepped over to me and hugged me. I hesitated a moment, wondering what was wrong before hugging back.

"Something's wrong." He murmured. I pulled away.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did Xavier do something?

"I feel... I don't know it's like something's wrong and I don't know what it is." He told me. I looked over to where Itachi and Kyuubi are. They were ok.

"I don't feel anything." I said. Naruto looked like he was thinking really hard. I patted his shoulder.

"Could it be your mom? Dad? A friend?" Naruto's head snapped up.

"Dad!"

Minato's POV:

Everything was on fire. Flames surrounding me everywhere. I felt like I was suffocating. I clutched at my throat and suddenly everything came back to me. Roland, the vision, everything. I looked around, taking a deep breath. Where am I? I reached towards my leg to brush off some dirt and frowned when I realized my wrists were chained. I looked behind me to see were it attached to the wall. I crawled over to the wall and tried beating it so my wrists would be freed but there was a spell on it so I was only flung backwards. I would've gone farther if I hadn't been chained so it hurt when I fell. I coughed as I landed on the stone cold floor. I whimpered, sitting up. I gripped my injured shoulder and looked around some more. I was in a cell. Or maybe what you would call a dungeon. I wasn't very fond of dungeons, because they didn't offer much freedom. Even if someone was bad, I think they deserved a little freedom, but Kushina took care of that business since she knew how I was about that subject.

My head snapped up when I heard a clang. I looked at the door and saw the top of someone's head.

"Ya hungry?" Sounded like Kushina's way of speaking, though his voice sort of had an accent.

"No." I said. The person just stood there. I waited for them to leave, but they never did. Soon I could no longer see the head of the person, but there was no footsteps. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a wolf growl. A werewolf.

"Zayed, what did I tell you about shifting in the dungeons?" I stared at the door, wondering who was scolding the werew- Zayed. Zayed whimpered and I heard a grunt as he shifted back.

"I'm sorry master, but I could help it. My wolf took over." The master guy sighed.

"I guess I won't punish you then, since I know you have troubles controlling your wolf. Tomorrow I expect you to train with your brother Zayve. Ok?" I assumed that Zayed was nodding.

"Yes Master." He murmured in reply. His master walked over to where Zayed was standing, in front of my door.

"If you let that prisoner out, the consequences will be greater than death itself." Zayed whimpered.

"I understand..." Ian stepped closer to Zayed.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way..." Zayed's master murmured. I traced the cracks on the stone floor, wondering if they were in a forbidden relationship.

"Me too... But there isn't anything we can do about it." I sympathized them. Even though I didn't know them, I sort of wished they could be happy together.

"Please... Call me by my name.. No one will hear it but the prisoner... He doesn't matter..."

"Ian..." I blushed when I realized they were probably kissing. I crawled back to the wall, not wanting to be so close to the door. My eyes ran over all the symbols that were engraved into he stone wall. I traced them carefully, not wanting to come out of line. My fingers were steady so it wasn't that hard to stay in the lines. I heard a soft moan and had the urge to tell them to go get a room, but I was just a prisoner. Prisoners didn't have good luck when it came to shouting out things.

"Ian..." Zayed gasped, "not here." I secretly thanked him for saying that. I really didn't want to hear their... Activities while having absolutely no escape.

"Who cares, I want you now." I heard a thud and was guessing he pushed Zayed to the floor. I heard some rustling and realized what was happening. I scratched the wall till my fingers bled.

Why me?

Roland's POV:

"Xavier, I have obtained Minato Namikaze." I bowed. Xavier turned to look at me, he was smiling evilly. I loved it when he had that evil grin. It was quite sexy.

"Good job. I knew you were right for the job." He patted my shoulder, "where have you put him?" Xavier asked. I turned to look at him as he passed me towards the door.

"In the dungeons sir." I replied. Xavier smiled an even more wicked smile.

"That's good... Being me my whip."

Sasuke's POV:

Naruto and I were making a plan. We were gonna search the house, just in case his dad was here, since he was pretty sure his mom wasn't. He told me his mom wasnt targeted much at all since she helped everyone out and was too tough for anyone to handle. She had survived a war of vampires and humans and one with demons from above. For coming from heaven, they sure weren't very nice. The war with them had lasted a couple days. His mom survived it all. I asked if she felt guilt or anything from the last, but Naruto told me that she was able to talk to the ghosts of the people that had been killed. He told me that mortals were basically the only beings that couldn't see ghost, unless they were gifted with the sight. I don't think I've ever seen a ghost so it made me wonder if I couldn't because I was half mortal.

"Should we split up?" I asked Naruto. He shook his head.

"Too dangerous." He was right, Xavier practically had an army. Was this how bad he wanted Kyuubi?

"Why does he want Kyuubi so badly?" I looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at the floor.

"He and Kyuubi have always been close and I guess Xavier always thought Kyuubi would be his, and when he realized that someone could come along he built an army to fight against that someone. Itachi." It all made sense now.

"So you and me... We're apart of Itachi's... Army? Or something?" Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"I guess you could say that." He nodded. We smiled, glad that we were beginning to understand all of this. Thinking about this though, made me wonder what Xavier's motives with Naruto's dad were. What could role could he possibly have?

"Alright, you ready?" Naruto asked, I nodded eagerly. This was my first time ever to be fighting alongside Naruto. If felt good to be able to. We exchanged glances before darting off in the planned direction.

Itachi's POV:

I told Kyuubi that he could drink some of my blood, what's had given him was put going to quench his thirst long. He kept resisting.

"I hurt you... I don't want to hurt you again. I could take too much and then your mom could kill me." He murmured, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I leaned into his touch, my eyes closing half way. Kyuubi leaned forward, till finally our lips met. Sparks flew and Kyuubi pushed me down. He forced his tongue into my mouth and the kiss grew deeper and deeper. He finally pulled away.

"I will have you later." He whispered. He then stood up, shaking slightly. He pulled me up and we quickly headed in the direction Sasuke and Naruto had headed. We both knew we shouldn't leave them alone. Especially Sasuke, if Naruto got hurt he could lose control. I know what happened when he lost control. It wasn't pretty.

"It's not good to leave Naruto alone..." Kyuubi murmured. I glanced at him.

"Why?" Kyuubi took a deep breath.

"When it comes to our father he tends to get... Emotional and sometimes loses it. Just like with Sasuke when he gets hurt. " Kyuubi explained. I nodded to show that I understood.

"I see." I murmured. Kyuubi smiled.

"I'm so happy to be able to see you again." He whispered in my ear as we ran. I blushed and moved away shyly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Stay close." He said. I nodded, remembering we were in a serious situation.

"So.. Have you met your dad yet?" Kyuubi asked as we ran. I shook my head.

"I've went with my mom to his work, but I'm not allowed to see him and neither is Sasuke." I answered. I didn't really miss my dad, since I barely ever see him. My mom has seen him a lot, since she needs him. Sometimes I feel like I don't even have a father.

"You'll see him soon, hopefully."

Minato's POV:

I was so glad when they were done. My poor ears... I'm now officially scarred for life. Woopdie Doo. I heard rustling as they hurriedly put their clothes back on. I heard footsteps from the floor above and was guessing that was the reason they had been so quick to put there clothing back on. I watched as I pair of feet quickly came over the door and turned around. The other pair just disappeared. I heard a set of footsteps and began tracing the symbols on the wall again.

"Which room, Roland?" My head snapped up. Roland and... Was that Xavier's voice? I moved into the darkness of the cell. Roland was the one who brought me here. The door opened and I hugged my knees close. Roland walked over to where I was.

"You thought you could hide?" He grabbed my arm and I hissed, trying to pull it away, but it was no use, I was trapped. He dragged me to where the light was and I saw Xavier standing in the doorway with a whip in his hand. My eyes widened in fear.

"Hello Mina," he smiled sadistically, using the old nickname, "nice to see you've come to visit... Without your stupid wife." I struggled against the chains, wishing I had more strength. If only I had drunken that blood, then I'd have more strength. He stepped over to me slowly, as if he was savoring each step.

"We don't have much time..." Roland gripped my shirt harder. Xavier glared at him as if telling him to shut the hell up.

"Turn him around." Xavier commanded. Roland did as told and I was moved so I was facing the wall.

"Should I take his shirt off?" Roland asked. Xavier nodded, playing with his whip. I shuddered in fear. Roland could tell I was afraid and that made him smile. Evil bastard. He ripped my shirt off, some of the sleeve staying on. Roland bit my ear as he moved away, drawing blood. I struggled again, but was hit by the whip. I wince in pain. It hurt.

"I want you to do something for me Mina." Xavier whipped my back again. I gasped out in pain. He kept whipping me until I said something.

"What?" I croaked.

"I want you to kill Itachi Uchiha." He lashed the whip at me again. I cried out in pain.

"No!" It'd be even more painful if I took Itachi away from Kyuubi. Kyuubi's my son and I wouldn't be able to bare hurting him.

"You will kill him!" Xavier roared. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he lashed me with the whip over and over. I looked at Roland, but he was just staring at me with a dark unreadable expression. I wanted to beg him for help, but I couldn't find my voice. My whole body was burning. I was losing a lot of blood. I coughed and a tear rolled down my cheek as Xavier grabbed a handful of my hair and tilted my head back.

"Kill him or I will kill you." I gazed passed his face and to the ceiling. I found my voice. It was barely a whisper.

"My life isn't worth as much as his." I closed my eyes and Xavier growled angrily before releasing his grip on my hair.

"Roland do whatever you want with him! Break him even more." Roland stood there, not responding to Xavier. I opened my eyes halfway to look at him. He just watched as he left the cell room. I felt weak. I hated feeling week. Suddenly my chin was jerked up and I was forced to look at Roland.

"Why does he want Kyuubi so badly?" He growled. I was lost. I didn't know. I know they hung out a lot when they were younger but...

"They... Used to hang out..." I mumbled. Roland slid a hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. My wrists slipped from the grasp off the chains and I collapsed to the floor. I laid on my side until Roland crawled on top of me and rolled me over to I was on my back. He ran his fingers over my chest.

"I want to break you even more..." He whispered. I stared at him, not even bothering to struggle. Roland traced his fingers all over my upper body before sighing.

"I wanted you to struggle... It's not fun when you don't struggle..." He caressed my cheek. I turned my head away from his hand.

"Just break me already."

Kyuubi's POV:

Itachi. He was on my mind even when we were in the most dangerous situations. We had been running for a while now and there was still no sign of our brothers. Itachi was starting to get worried. I kept telling him they were ok, but he was such a worry wort and wouldn't stop worrying. Trying to reassure him they were ok was starting to get annoying. I wanted to just kiss him and make his mind go crazy just so he'd stop worrying. Speaking of kissing... I found my eyes on his lips. Those sweet lips that I craved...

!Thew! (Bad sound effect)

I turned around and suddenly I was in the chest with an arrow. I stared at it before falling to the floor. The last thing I heard was Itachi's scream.

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke and I spotted the dungeon and Sasuke and I both agreed that we should check there. We dashed down the stairs and finally landed at the bottom. We checked some of the rooms in the back first before checking the ones in the front. I walked into one that was already open and saw blood on the floor. I knelt down beside it and dipped my finger in it. I licked my finger and my anger flared.

"Dad..." I growled.

"Find anything?" Sasuke asked, standing in the doorway. I looked at him and he flinched.

"My dads blood." I pointed to the blood on the stone floor.

"... Shit." Sasuke cursed. He ran out of the cell room and I stared at the blood for another moment before running after him. Sasuke was running so fast I thought I wouldn't be able to catch up to him, but since I wasn't human I was able to.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sasuke. I was surprised I was still in control. Usually if just one drop of my dads blood was spilt I was a monster.

"I don't know... Wherever my heart leads us." He said. At that moment I thought I was looking at an angel.

Minato's POV:

Roland was carrying me princess style. I hated being carried like this, but it'd hurt if it was over the shoulder. He was just walking down a bunch of random halls. I wondered when we were ever gonna come to a stop. The only thing I could hope for was that Kyuubi, Naruto and the Uchiha brothers were safe...

Itachi's POV:

I was knelt down at Kyuubi's side, tears streaming down my cheeks. I grabbed the arrow and began to pull until I saw two figures. I saw Minato who was being carried by... Some weird white blonde haired dude.

"Minato...?" I stared at them, gripping the arrow. Minato's eyes opened half way and when he saw Kyuubi his eyes flashed. Roland dropped Minato to the floor. Minato landed on his hand and knees- or rather tried to. He seemed weak and wasnt able to stop the fall so he landed roughly on the floor. Two more figures came and I saw that it was Sasuke and Naruto. The white blonde guy moved passed us and then turned around, looking at Minato. Minato sat up and then attempted to stand up. Naruto got to him just in time as he began to fall again.

"Dad!"

The white blonde guys face was cruel.

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPIE! Please forgive me for taking a while to update. I had been busy and then I was lazy and playing games on a cool website! I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to make sure it was longer... Thanks for the reviews! I'll have Aslan visit you all from Narnia and give you roars of happiness! :D please review! Sayonara for now!**


End file.
